Racing Hearts
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: 16 year old Annabelle Foster lives with her parents Rick and Melanie Foster in Beaufort, North Carolina. A tragedy happens and she has to go to Forks, Washington to live with Charlie. Rated 'T' may later on be 'M'
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm thinking of posting this story called 'Racing Hearts'. It's a twilight fanfic, sadly not about Bella&Edward. I'm going to post the summary and the prologue up and see if anyone shows any interest and if they do, I'll post it! Here's the summary:

**15 year old Annabelle Foster lives with her parents Rick and Melanie Foster in Beaufort, North Carolina. A tragedy happens and she has to go to Forks, Washington to live with Charlie. Rated 'T' may later on be 'M'....It's after Breaking Dawn...So if you haven't read BD there WILL be spoilers in here! Anyways back to the summary! Annabelle meets the Cullens(including Renesmee, and yes Jacob has imprinted still) and the Cullens have a new member. 18 year old Jeremiah, he has brown hair and amber eyes, 6'2. he's a new vegetarian but is doing well. She also meets the pack. She's swept up in the world of Vampires and Werewolves, and just like Bella she's not afraid. Is there a possible love triangle about to be made? Will she find fun and love in Forks? And trouble too, when the Volturi come along?**

Does it sound good? Should I post it? Please Review or PM me and tell me....Here's the prologue of the story:

Rick Foster and Melanie Foster had wanted a child for 5 years now and now they were finally going to have one. They were adopting 2-year-old Annabelle, a little girl with reddish brown hair and brown eyes, they had been her foster home for the past year, and a half. Annabelle was a great child and they wanted to make her their child.

"Okay Mr. And Mrs. Foster, everything is now official. You are now officially Annabelle's parents, Congratulations!" Miss Miller, the social worker said excitedly. They didn't know what would happen 13 years later to their new family.

I hoped you liked it...

(QuinnandSeth'sgirl15)


	2. Chapter 1'Moonlight Gaze'

Racing Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters, I only own the characters I make up! I don't own any songs either.

Prologue

Rick Foster and Melanie Foster had wanted a child for 5 years now and now they were finally going to have one. They were adopting 2-year-old Annabelle, a little girl with reddish brown hair and brown eyes, they had been her foster home for the past year, and a half. Annabelle was a great child and they wanted to make her their child.

"Okay Mr. And Mrs. Foster, everything is now official. You are now officially Annabelle's parents, Congratulations!" Miss Miller, the social worker said excitedly. They didn't know what would happen 13 years later to their new family.

Chapter 1 "Moonlight Gaze"

13 years later......Annabelle's POV

I heard my alarm going off and groaned '_Is it 4:30 already??' _ I thought to myself.

I got up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked into the bathroom. I quickly changed and I grabbed my boots and protective vest, then I walked into the kitchen, I saw my mom and dad sitting at the counter talking.

They looked up and saw me and they both smiled, "Good morning Anna." my dad said, saying his favorite nickname for me. "Morning Dad." I smiled, and hugged him, then hugged my mom. I went over to the fridge and got out a Gatorade, my favorite drink and looked at my mom and asked "Are you guys coming to watch my mock race today?"

I had been riding for Rushing Water Stables for about 2 years now, they were a racing barn, and I was an exercise rider for them, and in a few weeks or months I hoped to be one of their jockeys. "We wouldn't miss it, Annabelle." Mom said smiling. I waved to them and walked to our barn.

I entered our small 6 horse barn and smiled as Four Leaf Clover aka Clover, my 13-year old dark gray thoroughbred mare neighed at me and as I walked down the aisle my dad's horse Morning Star aka Star, a chestnut retired thoroughbred gelding neighed at me too.

"Clover, " I said walking up to Clover first who was heavily pregnant with a foal. "Hey girl, when are you going to have this baby huh? I'm sure you want to have it already am I right?" I patted her forehead Clover was pregnant with a foal by a horse named Silver Moonlight.

He was a big gray stallion about 17h and he was a good racer and had Man O' War and Secretariat(Bold Ruler was his father,so good bloodlines : ]) in him.

Not that Clover's bloodlines were nothing, she had Seabiscuit in her. Not that I cared much about bloodlines, I just wanted a healthy foal, but this foal would have good bloodlines. Then I walked over to Star, who kept neighing for attention.

"Hey Star boy, you ready for a ride? We need to get over to Jack's house or he'll be wondering where his exercise rider is!" I said to Star, who my dad let me ride since Clover was pregnant and I didn't want hurt her baby.

I quickly brushed him off and saddled him up. Clover was pawing at her stall door now. "Clover, no girl, you can't come you know that. You have to keep your baby safe."

I walked out of the barn and mounted Star and we headed towards the gates at the end of the driveway.

15 minutes later...

Star and I arrived just in time for workouts. Jack saw me and waved at me to come over to him. I saw that he had Moonlight Gaze reins in his hand, Moon as I called her a lot was a dark brown filly, 3 years old she was a great ride and racer and they were currently heading her towards the filly triple crown.

"Annabelle you're running late aren't you?" Jack teased me, he was 23 and he was the trainer at Rushing Water Stables, also the half-owner since his father died last year, his mother owned the other half. Jack had brown hair in a crew cut and dark brown eyes about 5'9, he was really nice and he had given me a job here.

"Yeah, sorry Jack. I'm only 2 minutes late. Jeez." I teased back.

"I want you to exercise Moon, and then Wind Spirit and then maybe you could help with your favorite yearling, Wind Bells. Oh and then you'll ride Dark Sky in the race." Jack said. Wind Bells was my favorite yearling, her mother had abandoned her when she was born and between me and Jack and Luke(another rider and groom here) we had bottle fed her, and I helped name her. I had worked with her since.

"Awesome, sounds good." I said grabbing Moon's reins and handing Jack Star's reins and coming to stand beside Moon's left side. Jack gave me a leg-up.

"I just want you to trot her around once, and then if she's good canter her. This is just an small exercise for her." Jack gave me instructions. I nodded.

We stepped on the track and Moon was being really good this morning and responsive. I walked her for a few minutes and then I asked her for a trot, we rode around the whole track at a trot and I patted her and asked her to slow to a walk and looked at Jack.

He nodded and I asked her to canter, she responded immediately by changing into a fast, smooth canter. We were halfway around the track and I heard fast hooves behind me. I quickly looked around to see John coming up on my inside on Dark World, a stubborn 4 year old colt who didn't like other horses, especially mares. John didn't really like me either.

I pulled my right rein, pulling Moon away from Dark World and I heard them getting closer and I felt Moon tensing up. Then all of a sudden I didn't know what happened all I felt was myself flying out of the saddle and Moon falling. I heard Moon scream and I hit the ground hard. Moon was right beside me.

I heard Jack and some others calling my name, I couldn't call back to him. I couldn't even breathe right now. I saw John and Dark world racing off and they slowed down and jogged towards us.

I saw Jack and Luke beside me first. "Are you okay Annabelle?" Luke said.

"I think she got the breath knocked out of her." Jack said. I nodded.

"How's....Moon?" I managed to say. Luke got up and walked towards her. I quickly sat up.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. Jack and Luke looked at me worriedly. I stood up and I felt dizzy but I walked towards Moon. "Her....leg! Oh no!" Her leg was broken. I couldn't believe it. It had really snapped. I saw the blood.

"Luke, call the vet. Now, and get Drew to bring the tractor and trailer out here so we can her in a stall." Jack told Luke, and Luke ran to the barn. I was trying to keep Moon still and calm. I was also trying not to cry. A few tears slipped on my face and everything started to blur. I felt a pair of arms around my shoulders.

"It's going to be okay Annabelle. It'll be okay." Jack said rubbing my shoulders. I heard another horse snorting and I looked up and saw John and Dark World. I saw Dark World try to bite Moon and before I knew it, I smacked his mouth REALLY hard. Everyone looked at me shocked. I always had told everyone I hated to hit horses.

I saw Luke and Dr. Sam walk up to Moon and check her leg. Then I saw Dr. Sam look up at Jack and he looked sad. "Jack, I can't do anything for her. She'd suffer too much." Dr. Sam said. I saw Jack nod, they were going to put her down.

"Annabelle how about you hold Moon, she's always listened to you." Dr. Sam suggested. I walked up to Moon and started talking to her.

"Moon girl, it's okay. We're doing this for you're own good okay girl? I love you." I said as I kissed her nose. I saw Dr. Sam poke her with the needle with the medicine that would relax her before he put her down. I felt her fall down to her knees and she looked at me. What I saw was a young horse, who had talent, heart and a lot of spirit left. Who was dying too young.

I started to cry. "It's...Okay....Moon.." I got out of my mouth. Then Dr. Sam looked at me signaling that he was going to put her down now. I nodded. The needle entered her neck and he pushed the medicine that would humanely kill her. Her body fell down the rest of the way to the ground. I started sobbing. Luke put his arms around me and I clutched to him, crying my eyes out.

I saw John for a moment smile at the situation. I pushed myself out of Luke's arms. "You jerk!" I screamed at John. He looked shocked. "You and your stupid horse hit us full force on purpose and made us fall! _You're_ the reason Moon's dead! She was going to the filly triple crown! She was going to win! She was going to have babies—She was going to LIVE!!" I screamed at him. Then I slapped him across his face.

Then it all went black.

A/N: I know it's short everyone but I wanted to post this first chapter for everyone who ACTUALLY wanted this story up!! I'll post the 2nd chapter soon! I hope everyone likes it. You can really thank Taylor Swift for me posting this today—I was listening to her song 'White Horse' and I felt inspired to write this first chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 2 'You're Not My Prince Anymore'

Racing Hearts

Chapter 2- 'You're Not My Prince Anymore'

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any twilight characters. I only own my made up ones.

I don't own any songs in this chapter. Taylor swift does, I just put them in here and pretend I was an amazing song writer.

I woke up in a bed, and it wasn't my bed. I looked up and I saw Jack who looked worried.

"Annabelle! Are you okay?" Jack said.

"Yeah, I'm fine..What happened?"I asked.

"Uh you hit John really hard and then fainted." Luke said trying not to laugh.

"I hit John wh--"I started to say but then it all came rushing back. Falling, Moon screaming and finally looking in Moon's eyes as she died. I started to cry.

Jack wrapped his arms around me. "It'll be okay. I know Moon's gone, but Annabelle you made her life a great three years. She was happy." Jack tried to calm me down. "I tried to call your parents but they didn't answer, maybe they're coming over." Jack was calm, but I was worried.

"My parents didn't answer?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they could have been in the barn with Clover or just outside. It's okay Annabelle." Luke said.

"How about I take you home Annabelle?" Jack suggested.

"What about the rest of the workouts? And the race? And Wind Chimes?" I asked.

"I stopped everything today. I knew you couldn't go on the rest of the day after Moon and I bet no one else wanted too. So no race, workouts or yearlings okay?" Jack told me.

"Okay. Then yes, please take me home and then can I just leave Star here?" I said to Jack.

"Sure. Let's go." He said putting a arm around my shoulder as I got up and walked with him to the car...

"So have your parents been fighting a lot lately?" Jack asked. Jack was the only one that knew what was happening at home. My parents had been fighting constantly, and yesterday I had saw divorce papers on the table. I knew they were getting divorced. It was the saddest thing. They had been together for about 18 or so years.

"A little bit but not much. But Jack, they have divorce papers I think they're going to tell me tonight." I said sadly.

"Oh Annabelle. I'm sorry. But you know if you need me I'm always here for you." Jack said to me reaching over and squeezing my hand.

"I know, thanks Jack." I said thankful he was so caring for me. We were pulling up my driveway now and I saw boxes, lots of boxes.

I got out of the car, so did Jack. "Mom, Dad what's going on?" I asked them half-panicked.

"Annabelle we didn't expect you to be home until later, what are you doing home?" My mom said.

"Uh, we had an accident, and Moon...had...to be....put down." I manged to get the words out.

My dad came over and hugged me.

"Aw Anna, I'm sorry. I know you liked Moon. But me and your mother have something we need to tell you." My dad said. He was the caring one. My mom basically hated horses and sometimes I thought she hated me too.

"See Annabelle, me and your father having some problems in our relationship and I think we're going to separate for awhile." My mom said.

"You're getting a divorce! You don't have to lie! I saw the papers. I know you're leaving dad, mom." I said loudly.

"Annabelle, we're having problems that we can't work out together. Sweetie but there's more. I'm sending you to live with my brother, Charlie in Forks. Forks, Washington." My mom told me.

"Forks?!? Uncle Charlie? No mom, dad please don't! I love it here! I can't leave the farm! I can't leave Clover!" I yelled at them. Jack laid a calming hand on my shoulder. I shook it off. My world was falling apart.

"You will go live with Charlie, and you'll have to leave the farm, your father and your uncle convinced me to let you take Clover with you. Charlie has a stable near him where you can keep her." My mom said firmly.

I couldn't believe it! My parents sending me away. "Dad?" I said with tears running down my face.

"Sorry Anna." My dad truly looked sad. "You leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!?" Me and Jack both said, shocked.

"Yes, tomorrow. Now I suggest you go and pack some more of your things now Annabelle. Jack thank you for bringing her home but she has to go now." My mom said taking my arm and pulling me into the house. "Go ahead to your bedroom and start packing. Okay dear, we're doing this so you won't be stuck in the middle of a divorce. It's for the best."

I went to my room, then I thought of something. I'll go see my boyfriend of 5 months, Max! I quickly and quietly climbed out of my window. I took off running towards Max's house which was about a half a mile away.

I reached his house in 15 minutes. I quickly knocked on the door, and his brother answered.

"Hi, Annabelle how are you?" His brother James said. James always told me Max didn't deserve me. I always wondered why, but he would never tell me, well I was about to find out.

"Not much, I just really need to see Max. Is he home?" I said.

"Yeah, he's in the basement....Annabelle---" James tried to talk to me but I wouldn't listen. I went flying down the stairs. And I stopped and almost screamed at what I saw. I saw Max kissing another girl, more like making out.

"Max! Oh my gosh what are you doing?" I shouted. He stopped and looked up amazed that I was there.

"Annabelle what are you doing here? Why didn't you call?" Max said. I turned around and ran for the door. James grabbed me.

"Now did you see why he doesn't deserve you? Let me take you home Annabelle." James said and I nodded.

How could he? I thought to myself. James pulled into my driveway and I got out, thanking him and I took off running. This was all happening too fast! It was only 10am! First Moon dying, my boyfriend cheating on me and oh yeah, my parents sending me away!

I ran through the house and I slammed my bedroom door and grabbed my guitar. I remembered a song I had wrote awhile ago(Taylor Swift Owns "White Horse"). It was called White Horse. I started to sing. Remembering all the times with him, thinking somethings not right.

"Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now

And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now"

This is exactly how I felt. I wasn't a princess, and as much as I thought of Max as my prince, well he wasn't my prince anymore.

I got on my computer and checked my e-mail. I had one from my 18-year-old cousin Bella.

Dear Annabelle,

I heard you're coming to live with Charlie! I'm so excited to see you again! Rick told Charlie that you were exercising racehorses and when you turned 16 you wanted to try for your jockey license! I'm so glad that you're doing what you love! Although I don't know how you ride them so fast I can barely ride at a walk! Don't forget to pack your rain jacket! It's definitely rainy here! Well I hope you e-mail me back.

Your cousin,

Bella.

It was from a few days ago. I decided to reply.

Dear Bella,

Hey! Yeah I'm coming to live with Charlie and I am excited to see you again too! Yeah I'm exercising racehorses, it's awesome I've been doing it since I was 13, it used to be scary but not anymore! And yes I want to get my Jockey license when I turn 16 in July,(a/n:it's May 12th, I'm going with the real date, present time.) I definitely will not forget my rain jacket. Sorry I haven't been on lately that's why I didn't reply, hey if you get this tonight, can you be at the airport tomorrow with Charlie? I mean I heard you got married, if you have something to do it's okay.

See you tomorrow your cousin,Annabelle.

I signed off and started to pack....

*****************

Bella Pov(Yay it's Bella. Lol) It's the next day (March 13th.)

Me and Edward had just woken up Renesmee and started walking to the Cullen's main house, since we lived in our cottage. Jake came up to us in wolf form and then he phased back to human form. "Morning Bella, Edward." Jake said nodding to us. "Hey Nessie." Jake said to our daughter, holding out his arms and she looked at me. I nodded. I handed her over to Jake.

We started to run now. Edward and I reached the Cullen's house very quickly so did Jake. I opened the door and we all walked in.

"Bella, you should check your e-mail." Alice said smiling.

"Thanks Alice." I said to the black haired pixie.

I heard Esme saying hello to Renesmee and Edward. I sat down at the computer. I signed on to my e-mail account. I had 1 e-mail it was from Annabelle. I quickly clicked on it.

Dear Bella,

Hey! Yeah I'm coming to live with Charlie and I am excited to see you again too! Yeah I'm exercising racehorses, it's awesome I've been doing it since I was 13, it used to be scary but not anymore! And yes I want to get my Jockey license when I turn 16 in October,(It's March 12th) I definitely will not forget my rain jacket. Sorry I haven't been on lately that's why I didn't reply, hey if you get this tonight, can you be at the airport tomorrow with Charlie? I mean I heard you got married, if you have something to do it's okay.

See you tomorrow your cousin,Annabelle.

I smiled. It was from yesterday, and I looked at the clock it was about 8am. I could still go with Charlie.

I grabbed my cellphone out of my pocket and I dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello?" I heard the gruff voice of my father.

"Dad! Hey, I got an e-mail from Annabelle and wanted to see if I could ride to the airport with you? Or better yet I can pick her up and bring her back here so you can still have your plans with Sue today!" I said to Charlie.

"Wow. Really Bells? Would you? That would be great." I heard relief and gratitude from Charlie.

"Yeah, I'll leave now and go pick her up. Go have fun!" I said.

"Thanks Bells! See you later." My dad hung up.

I turned around and turned off the computer. "Hey Edward, I'm going to go pick up my cousin Annabelle from the airport okay?" I said to my husband.

"Okay sweetheart." Edward kissed me.

"Alice! I see you're jumping up and down, does that mean you want to come?" I said laughing. I loved my sister-in-law.

"Yes Bella! I want to meet her!" Alice half-yelled at me. We all laughed at her excitement.

"Okay, are you ready then?" I asked.

"Yes---" She was cut off by a vision. Then a few seconds later to the real world. She gasped. "Bella, she has a _horse!_ We have to build her a barn! Heck we have to get a pasture horse to stay with her horse!"

"Whoa, whoa calm down Alice. I know she has a horse, Charlie's trying to work out arrangements with a stable to board there. And no you don't need a horse, just because you happened to like that horse--" I was interrupted by Edward.

"No Alice! You didn't!" He chuckled at her.

"I liked him! He was beautiful! We need animals around here!" Alice tried to defend some action of hers.

"What did she do?" Jasper asked.

"I bought a horse!" Alice blurted out. I started laughing.

"Alice was it that horse you showed me the other night? That mustang gelding?" Alice had showed me a bay gelding, it was a mustang that she wanted. I didn't actually think she'd buy it.

"He was too awesome! So I did it! I bought him! We can teach Renesmee to ride!" Alice said smiling.

I shook my head. "Okay Alice, whatever you say." Knowing she would get what she wanted.

"Jazzy, baby. Could you and the boys please build my horse, Magic Dust a pasture and a barn. Oh! And a indoor riding arena? While we're gone?" Alice had a 'sad puppy dog' look on her face. I knew Jasper would give in to her.

Jasper sighed. "Sure sweetie. We'll do it for you." He gave her a smile.

"Good, all the wood and supplies are at the store, just say you want to pick up Alice Cullen's order and have it delivered." She said walking towards the door.

I followed her out the door, waving to Edward.

Annabelle Pov

It was the saddest thing leaving Jack and Luke. I cried when Jack gave me a hug. Jack and Luke drove me to the airport by my request. I didn't want it to be too hard saying goodbye to my parents.

I missed them a lot. The plane was close to landing now and I was excited to see Bella and Charlie.

I heard the plane attendants tell everyone to buckle their seat belts, they were landing. They landed and we were told to unbuckle our seat belts, I quickly found the exit of the plane and walked into the small "airport" they had here in Port Angeles, Washington.

I was looking around for Bella or Charlie when I was tapped on the shoulder by someone. It was a really beautiful woman who had dark brown hair, amber eyes, a great body. She made my self-esteem suck.

"Annabelle! It's me, Bella!" The woman said in a musical voice.

"Bella? It's you?! Wow!" I said throwing my arms around her neck. Her skin was freezing and hard. "Do you have poor blood circulation too?" I said laughing.

"Ha ha. I changed didn't I? Well that's what high school does to you!" She laughed with me. "This is Alice, Edward, my husband's sister. Alice this is Annabelle my cousin."

Alice threw her arms around me in a hug and I knew I would like her. She was short, and pixie like. She had black hair and golden, butterscotch eyes.

"It's so nice to meet you Annabelle! Bella's been telling me about you. She said you had a horse? Named Clover. Me and Bella checked and she's in Barn C if you want to go see her." Alice informed me.

"Oh thanks! Yeah Clover, I've been worried about her. She's having a foal and she's due soon, more like any day now and I don't want to make sure she's okay." I said.

We headed toward the Barn C. I looked down the aisle and saw people standing around a stall. I realized Clover was in that stall. I ran the rest of the way.

"Excuse me."I said as I pushed past the bodies to get to her. "Is there something wrong with my horse?"

The men looked at me that were standing around her. "Hi, my name's Ray Carlson I breed thoroughbreds and I saw your mare and she looked like a thoroughbred and I checked with the airport and she is. Can you give me her name and history?" The man that was near the stall asked.

"Um, Her registered name is Four Leaf Clover, she's 13 years old, she raced until she was 6, she won a lot of races, she made over a million dollars, but in her last race she injured herself and I bought her off my boss. She has Seabiscuit in her. She's pregnant with her first foal." I said to him.

"Nice." This Ray guy said nodding. Then he turned to me. "How much do you want for her?"

"She's not for sale." I said firmly.

"Okay how about her foal?" He asked.

"Um, neither of them are for sale."I said more firm this time.

"How about 20, 000 dollars? Would that persuade you?" He said.

"The girl said no, now if you'll excuse us we have to get a trailer for Clover and take her home with us." Alice stepped forward. I reminded myself to thank her later.

I grabbed a lead rope off the wall and hooked it to Clover's halter and lead her away with Bella and Alice. Hoping to never be in that situation again.

A/N: I hope everyone liked this! It's semi short, but I wanted to stop here. The next chapter will be up tomorrow or tonight. Advice/suggestions welcome. Please Review! If no one likes this story, I don't want to keep writing if no one's interested.


	4. Chapter 3 'Explanations'

Racing Hearts

Chapter 2 'Explanations'

A/N: Sorry it took so long to write! One thing I have to change is Annabelle is 16 years old and can drive.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters!

Bella Pov

My younger cousin Annabelle had turned very pretty. Not that she wasn't before, but her hair was a blondish brown color, her eyes were a pretty brown, and she had a nice smile. She had grown up, I mean she was now 16! My father had told me that Rick and Melanie were going through a divorce and didn't want Annabelle to have to be in the middle of it.

She seem so surprised when she saw me, she didn't even know who I was! It was funny when she asked me if I had poor blood circulation. If only she knew. Which she was a smart girl ,but I hope she didn't realize anything like I did.

Not that I didn't absolutely love being a vampire, it's just my dad's gone through enough of this, werewolves, vampires stuff. He doesn't need Annabelle getting into it.

I was driving us to the Cullen's house, I was a little tiny bit afraid for Annabelle's safety around Jeremiah. I mean he was a newborn, but just about a year old in the vampire world. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't go after her, I mean one of his powers _is_ self control!

We, well Carlisle and I had gone out hunting and to go 'bonding' as Alice told us to do when we found Jeremiah. Some hunter had mistakenly thought Jeremiah's horse was a large deer and he had tried to shoot the horse but ended up shooting Jeremiah, the bullet grazing his chest, he had been dying.

Carlisle wouldn't let him, neither would I. Carlisle bit him and brought him back to the house. A surprised Cullen family and Tanya and her family(who had been visiting) helped us with him. I sat with him for the 3 days remembering how much pain I was in. When he woke up his eyes were a pretty amber, I was surprised.

Eleazar had came to see him, and he saw his powers. 1. Great Self control. could be invisible anytime he wanted to. 3. He could touch someone and show them(and see)their future. I thought it was awesome, and after we explained everything to him, he was happy he lived...Well didn't really die.

He thanked Carlisle a lot for saving him. Even if he was damned to this life as Edward used to put it. He did miss his horse, he had grown up with horses in Oregon. He had been coming through here to go to Seattle to check out colleges and he had decided to go riding. Alice had told him his horse had gone back to Oregon somehow, and was with a herd of wild horses there, which he was half happy about.

His horse used to be a wild horse so he knew how to survive. "Bella!!!!" I heard Alice shout. I broke out of my thoughts.

"Yeah sorry." I said back.

"I was just saying how we're home." Alice said rolling her eyes at me. I looked and sure enough we were going down the Cullen's long driveway. I stopped the car.

"Here we are Annabelle. This is the Cullen's house, where Edward's family lives, me and Edward have a little cottage about a mile away on the property." I told her. I saw her eyes light up.

"So I do get to meet this mystery husband of yours?" She said jokingly. I laughed at her.

"Yes you get to meet Edward and our whole family!" I said back to her getting out of the car...

Annabelle Pov

I was so excited I was meeting the rest of Bella's other family. We walked up the steps and the door opened and a cute bronzed haired boy walked out and hugged Bella. I'm guessing it was Edward. He stopped hugging Bella and walked up to me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's husband." He said, he had amazing eyes. I heard him chuckle quietly.

"I'm Annabelle. Bella's Cousin." I introduced myself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Annabelle." Edward said.

I smiled. "You too." We walked into the house and I felt shy. As I saw 6 more people standing the a room together. I sucked in a breath. They were all breathtakingly beautiful, just like Bella, Edward and Alice. I saw a blonde girl, who made my self esteem go even lower then when I saw Bella.

Then I saw a brown haired guy next to her, who was really buff, a body builder maybe? He was gorgeous, they made an awesome couple together, I'm assuming they're together and I'm going to assume they're Rosalie and Emmett.

I saw a blonde hair boy walk over to Alice and take her hand, I'm guessing this was her husband Jasper that she mentioned in the car, I all of a sudden felt a nice wave of calm come over me.

Then there's the blonde man and a light brown hair woman together, I'm guessing Carlisle and Esme.

And the last one, he really caught my eye. He probably had brown hair, but it was shaved off. He had beautiful amber eyes and he was wearing a white muscle shirt and it showed off a nice body. Everyone else around me kind of faded and it was just him that I could see. I heard someone chuckle and I looked and it was Edward.

I blushed. "Annabelle, this is my mother Esme, and my father Carlisle." He pointed them out to me, "This is my brother Jasper, Alice's husband." He said pointing to the man next to Alice. "Over there is Rosalie, the blonde, and the man standing next to her is Emmett, her husband. And last is Jeremiah." Edward said.

Ah, Jeremiah. What a great name. Edward chuckled again. "It's nice to meet you all, Alice and Bella told me all about you. But I think you're missing two people." I said. Where was Renesmee and Jacob?

"Oh! I'll go get Renesmee and Jacob!" Bella said, running out the door.

I felt someone looking at me and I saw Rosalie and Alice looking at me. I looked down and felt embarrassed. Maybe it was because they looked like they were models, dressed in designer clothes, not a spec of dirt on them, and then there's me.

Jeans, a black t-shirt which had dirt all over it from Clover and my hair was in a messy bun. I heard them whispering to each other and I heard Alice squeal in excitement. I looked up and I saw Edward looking at me in pity.

"Hey Annabelle..." Rosalie started.

"Yes Rosalie?" I asked.

"Do you like shopping?" Rosalie replied.

"Uh, it depends on what I'm shopping for..." I trailed off.

"Well how about you come with us tomorrow to go shopping?!?" Alice shouted.

"Um sure." I said. All the boys groaned. "What?"

"You don't know what you just got yourself into." Jasper said.

I laughed. "I don't think I want to know." I said as I heard the door open.

In walked Bella, holding a girl, who looked to be a toddler, and a man who had darker skin, semi-long black hair and was extremely tall and muscled.

He held out his hand. "I'm Jacob Black." He said in a deep voice. I shook his hand.

"I'm Annabelle Foster, Bella's cousin." I said back. I saw Edward look at Bella and they seemed to be having a silent conversation..Bella nodded. I was looking at the girl. She had milk chocolate brown eyes, just like Bella. And bronze curls like Edward...Was this their daughter? How?

"Annabelle, this is my and Edward's daughter, Renesmee." Bella said.

"She's so cute!" I exclaimed, stepping closer. Renesmee reached for me. Bella let her slide into my arms. "Hi Renesmee."

"Hello." Renesmee said in a musical voice. I looked at Bella for an answer.

"She's more mature than she looks." Bella said.

"Oh." Was my reply.

After that everything pretty much got calm and me and Renesmee played in the front yard together. Jacob and Jeremiah were out here with us watching us. I heard a howl and I froze. Renesmee looked at me. "What's wrong?" She asked....but I was already in another world.

***Flashback(this was two years ago)

_I had been out riding, on Star and I decided to go through the woods. We were walking through and I heard sticks breaking. I looked around and there was nothing. We kept on going and a few minutes later, I heard a growl._

_I looked and there was 2 wolves. A gray and black one. Their teeth were showing and they were really growling at us. Star started to rear. "Whoa boy!" I shouted and leaned forward, then he started to buck like a rodeo horse and I fell. _

_He ran. But the wolves didn't follow, I heard them snarling. They were getting closer. I felt a pain in my leg and I screamed. And then I blacked out._

_***End of flashback_

"Annabelle!!!" I felt a pair of cold arms around me and I heard Bella shouting my name. I also heard someone sobbing and half-screaming. I realized it was me.

I opened my eyes and I saw I was being held by Jeremiah and Bella was standing beside me. Jacob was holding Renesmee trying to stop her from crying. I felt bad. I had scared her. "It's okay." Jeremiah said quietly. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

He let me go and I ran into Bella's arms. She rubbed my back. "It's okay Annabelle what happened?" She said.

"I...heard....a....wolf...howling." Was all I could get out.

(Edward is whispering to the family—so Annabelle can't hear, he's telling them what he saw in her mind:

"She had a accident being attacked by wolves when her horse threw her to the ground and they attacked." Edward said very quietly)

I felt Bella holding me tighter. And I thought I heard the words "Tell Leah and Seth to be quiet please Jacob." from Bella. Who were Seth and Leah? I looked towards the woods and a girl and a boy came out.

The girl was beautiful, she had darker skin, like Jacob, so I guessed she was Quileute like Jacob. She had short black hair, probably about 6'2, tall for a girl. She had brown eyes. Her face was pretty but right now she looked half-worried.

The guy was _hot_. He was about 6'4, like Jacob and the girl, Quileute. His hair was almost past his ears and it was black, brown eyes. His body, like Jacob's was muscled. His shirt was off, and as much I tried _not_ to stare at his chest. I did.

The guy was looking at me, his eyes looking over my body and face, I blushed and looked down.

"Bella?" I said quietly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can you let me go please?" I asked. She immediately let go of me and smiled at me. I walked up to Jacob and Renesmee, I needed to talk to Renesmee.

"Renesmee, I'm really sorry if I scared you or anything. I just had a really bad memory and it scared me a bit." I said to her. She smiled at me.

"I was just worried for you. You seemed so scared." As she said that she touched my face and I gasped.

(Renesmee's Memory For Annabelle in Italics)

_I saw me, after I heard the howl and then my face looked terrified. I looked like I wasn't really there. Then I started to scream. I saw Jacob grab Renesmee and Jeremiah grab me, I was crying and screaming at the same time. He was trying to calm me down but I couldn't even hear him. _

End of Memory...

I looked around at the whole family standing there waiting for me to react. I started to back up and they all were looking at me warily. I took off running for the woods, I didn't care what was in there. I just needed to cry by myself..

…....................................

Jeremiah Pov

We all heard Bella and Alice driving up the driveway. She was bringing her cousin, Annabelle with her. Just another human. I thought. Well how wrong would I be?

I heard the car doors slam. I caught the smell of _amazing _blood. I had only been a vampire for awhile now and I was new to vegetarian ways. But thank goodness one of my gifts is self control. In walked Bella first, and then Alice. Then I saw her. A beautiful, blondish/brown hair girl. She had brown eyes and she was probably about 5'2.

I heard Edward greet the girl and I heard some words. Her name was Annabelle, a beautiful name and unique. Edward introduced everyone, and when he got to me he chuckled, I'm guessing at something someone thought because no one said anything.

After awhile Jacob, Renesmee, me and Annabelle went outside. Renesmee and Annabelle were playing some game. I saw Edward watching me through the windows, maybe in response to some of my thoughts about Annabelle.

I was mainly just wondering about her. Unlike Edward I can't read her mind. I wish I could. It'd be interesting I bet.

Then something happened very quickly. I heard Seth howl out for Jacob and I saw Annabelle freeze and Renesmee ask her what was wrong, but she looked like she wasn't really here.

Then she screamed and Jacob ran and grabbed Renesmee and I grabbed Annabelle, holding her in my arms but trying not to hurt her. Everyone came running out quickly wanting to see what was going on and Bella saw me with Annabelle in my arms and her face was in shock and she came over. Edward quickly explained what had happened to her and that I had just grabbed her to try to help.

"Annabelle!" Bella half shouted. Annabelle now was half-screaming and half-sobbing. And then she opened her eyes. She looked around confused.

"It's okay." I said quietly. "Are you okay?" I asked and she nodded.

I let her go and she ran into Bella's arms. Bella rubbed her back. "It's okay Annabelle what happened?" Bella asked her.

"I...heard....a....wolf...howling." Was all she could get out.

"She had a accident being attacked by wolves when her horse threw her to the ground and they attacked." Edward explained quietly to us, so she couldn't hear. Poor Annabelle. I thought.

I saw Bella holding her tighter. And I heard Bella say "Tell Leah and Seth to be quiet please Jacob." I saw Leah and Seth Clearwater come out of the woods.

I felt a pang of jealously when I saw Annabelle couldn't stop looking at Seth's chest. Especially when Seth looked her over and she blushed and looked down. I heard Jasper tell me to cool it.

"Bella?" Annabelle said quietly.

"Yes?" Bella asked.

"Can you let me go please?" Annabelle asked. Bella immediately let go of her and smiled at her. She then walked up to Jacob and Renesmee.

"Renesmee, I'm really sorry if I scared you or anything. I just had a really bad memory and it scared me a bit." Annabelle said to Renesmee. Renesmee smiled at Annabelle.

"I was just worried for you. You seemed so scared."I heard Renesmee say as she touched Annabelle's face and we all heard Annabelle gasp, knowing Renesmee was showing Annabelle something with her gift.

Once Renesmee was done 'showing' her something. Annabelle looked around at all of us as we all were waiting for her to react. She started to back up and we looked at her warily. She took off running towards the woods and Bella went to go after her but Alice grabbed her.

"Jeremiah needs to go." Alice said. I felt shocked.

"Me? Why?" I asked.

"Because, you're the one she'll listen to right now. And you're going to end up telling her what we are to calm her down." Alice said smiling at me.

"I'm...I'm going to tell her??" I choked out.

"Yes, she'll except it pretty good. Just be careful." Alice said pushing me in the direction of the woods.

I walked for awhile, then I tried listening for her breathing or her heartbeat. I found her 10 minutes later.

"Hey there Annabelle." I said quietly. She looked up from crying.

"Jeremiah what are you doing here?" She asked wiping off her face, I don't know why I did but I went and sat beside her and gently put my arms around her. I wanted to protect her from what I was about to tell her.

"I needed to come check on you. I wanted to make sure you were okay." I said to her.

"What did Renesmee do? What was _that_?" She asked me, sounding scared.

"Will you promise not to freak out if I explain?" I asked wondering if she would freak out.

"I'll be fine." She promised.

"You see...Our family is special. Carlisle was the first one of us." I started.... "We're not like people, normal people.....You see we're vampires." I blurted out.

She looked at me in disbelief. "You're...You're a vampire?!?" She asked.

"Yes, we're what we call 'vegetarians', we only drink animal blood, never humans. Bella is a vampire too, she met Edward years ago and they fell in love, then they got married and she got pregnant with Renesmee. It almost killed her, but Edward changed her with his venom. Renesmee is half-vampire, half-human. She has a gift she can show people her memories, or her thoughts." I told her.

"That's what she did to you. She was kind of asking you what happened to you, why you were screaming. She really is only about 5 or 6 months old physically, but really she's probably at least 7. She's really smart for her age. And some of us also have other gifts. Edward can read minds," Annabelle blushed when I said that. "Alice can see the future, Bella is a mental shield, meaning no one can get into her mind. Renesmee of course has her gift." I went on.

"And I have self-control around humans, and I can be invisible, and I can touch someone and show them their futures and see them." I said watching her face for her reaction..

Her mouth made a perfect 'O'. I chuckled a little.

"You're really a vampire?! You can see my future?! That is so _awesome_." She exclaimed. So was so like _Bella, _it wasn't even funny. But I chuckled anyway.

"Yes, and oh that howl you heard that was a wolf but you remember Jacob and that boy and girl who walked in the yard before you left?" I asked and she nodded. "Well that was Seth and Leah, and they're werewolves, or aka shape shifters. Seth howled for Jacob but I promise you they won't hurt you. They'd never harm a human."

"Wow. All this in Forks? I really came to the right place." She mumbled sarcastically. Then she looked down embarrassed. "I overreacted. I should go back and say I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's a lot to take in." I said comfortingly. "You wanna see how vampires run?"

"Sure!" She said excitedly.

"Climb onto my back." I said. She did.

"Hang on tight." I said before taking off running for home......

…..............................................................

Annabelle Pov

Jeremiah was a _vampire_? _Bella_ was a _vampire_? The Cullens were? Wow. This was very shocking. But surprisingly I wasn't scared. It explained a lot. Then when Jeremiah asked me to see how they ran, I agreed.

It was _very_ fast. And exciting. When we finally stopped and I got off his back I felt dizzy and I tripped. He caught me before I could fall. He snorted. "You're _so_ much like Bella, you are so related to her." He teased me. I heard a loud "Hey!" from inside the house and laughed with him.

How could I of not noticed his awesome smile? And wow, his body. I sighed dreamily. He laughed. "What are you sighing about??" Jeremiah asked.

"Not...Nothing." I stumbled over the word. He just smiled and picked me up and spun me around. Then he put his hand on my cheek.

(What Jeremiah is showing her is in Italics)

_I saw me and Jeremiah smiling together. I was dressed up in a dress and he was in a tux. We were at a prom?? Wow! Then we were dancing and he looked down at me and gently kissed my lips. "I love you." He softly whispered. _

"_I love you too." I said gently putting my hand on his cheek._

End of the vision.

"Wow." I said. Jeremiah smiled at me.

"Yeah that's wow. You know I'm a vampire and you still want to go to prom with me?" He asked quietly. My heart sped up and he laughed. Oh great, they had great hearing didn't they?

"Yes." I felt dazzled kind of, by his looks and shocked because of how fast I was falling for this guy.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"Scared of what?" I said, confused.

"Of me. Of us, the Cullens. Of maybe going to be in love with a vampire?" He said. Was I afraid? No. I liked the Cullens and Bella and Jeremiah. Heck, even the werewolves.

"No." Was all I said to him.

He smiled. "I'm glad. Because I think we'll be spending a lot of time together." He winked at me.

We started up the path to the house.

"So tell me what can vampires do besides run and attack?" I asked curiously.

"Well we have super-strength and we have _very_ good hearing, meaning I can hear your heartbeat." He winked again. "As I said some of us have extra gifts. We can't go in the sun, but not 'cause we'll burn but because we'll kind of sparkle in the sun." I looked at him when he said that.

"It's kind of like diamonds." He explained.

"Oh." I nodded.

"And we don't have to breath, and we can never sleep." He kept going on.

"You can't sleep?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Nope. Never." He shrugged.

"Wow." I said.

"And we have cold skin, and beauty and usually crimson red eyes but since we drink from animals our eyes are like a golden butterscotch, well mine are Amber right now kind of like Bella's because we're both young vampires." He told me.

"That's nice, because red eyes would freak me out." I laughed a bit.

We got to the porch and he opened the door for me and I walked in and gasped in awe. The house was beautiful inside, I saw a living with all white furniture and a big screen TV and I saw a long thing of stairs.

"Wow." I said.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I heard Bella say behind me. I turned around.

"Yes....And Bella I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to freak out. It's just....I just..." I trailed off ashamed.

I felt her put her arms around me. "Annabelle, It's fine. This is a lot to take in for you, you just moved away from home, your parents and friends. And then you find out you're with a bunch of vampires and werewolves." Bella said, I felt my eyes tear up, and not to mention that my boyfriend was cheating on me!

I saw Edward look at me and I heard a quick "I'm sorry.", I just nodded my thanks, knowing now he could read my mind. I saw Bella look at him inquiringly. They had another silent conversation or maybe I just couldn't hear.

"Hey everyone!" I heard Alice shout as she came running down the stairs. I saw her push Bella's arms off me and hug me. "I'm so glad you came back!" I laughed at her happiness.

"Me too Alice." I said hugging her back.

"I'm going to invite Charlie, Sue, Billy over for dinner! The horses will be here in awhile!!" Alice said excitedly.

I was so happy Clover was going to be here...Wait! "Going to be here?" I asked confused.

"Yes let me explain...." Alice said laughing....

I sat down ready to listen, not really knowing what I would be getting into.........................

A/N: Hi everyone who reads this!!! Sorry it's up so later, Ripped Pictures has taken over my mind. Lol. And I'm going to take my learners test(learners permit) tmrw so I have to study!!! lol I hope you like it. Tell me any suggestions, or anything you would like in the story! Again I hope you like it! Please reviewwww, it would make my day to get some MORE reviews on this story!!!!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	5. Chapter 4

Racing Hearts

Chapter 4 'It's time to....Shop!'

Annabelle Pov

It's the next morning about 10am.

….........

I groaned as I heard my alarm going off. I hit the 'snooze' button and I opened my eyes. Then it all came back to me from last night.

**Flashback

_The Cullens and Bella were vampires, Seth, Jacob and Leah were werewolves. The Cullens didn't feed on humans though, they were 'vegetarians' as they called it and fed on animals._

_I had been surprised but not scared. It was exciting. But now I really needed my horse. I had laughed at myself._

_Alice had explained that Clover was going to stay here and I could come over whenever I wanted to see her or ride...or just to come over. Alice had smiled when she said the last part. She also told me she bought a horse, a mustang gelding broke to ride both English and Western, he shows too. _

_She seemed so excited that she had bought a horse. I had smiled at her. _

_Then there was a knock at the door, it was Charlie, Sue and Billy._

"_Annabelle!" Charlie had nearly shouted and I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "How are you? How was your flight and how was your day with the Cullens?" Charlie kept asking questions. _

_I laughed. "Uncle Charlie I missed you too! I'm fine, my flight was boring and my day with Bella and the Cullens was awesome." I smiled up at him, no need to tell him about earlier in the day._

_He had put his arm around me and Bella lead all of us out to the kitchen. Esme had made a very good dinner for everyone else. Since vampires didn't eat human food. I wonder if Charlie knows._

_Charlie right now had a wary look on his face. "Hey Bella..." Charlie said quietly. _

"_She knows Charlie." Edward said. Charlie looked at me, maybe waiting for a scared breakdown or something?_

"_I'm fine." I said. And after that we all ate dinner. _

_Then Alice spoke up for the first time during dinner. "The horses have a delay. They'll be here tomorrow." Alice told me sadly._

"_Clover's not going to give birth is she?" I asked worriedly._

"_No she'll be fine!" Alice chirped._

"_Wait..your horse is pregnant?" Charlie asked._

_I blushed. "Yes she is. We bred her last year to a horse called Silver Moonlight. Amazing horse, and bloodlines. Has Secretariat in him, Man O' War, and Bold ruler. And Clover has Seabiscuit in her. Should be an amazing baby." I smiled._

_Charlie and Seth let out a low whistle. "Are you going to train the baby for racing?" Seth asked curiously._

"_I think so. But I'm not sure. I'm scared of the baby getting hurt." I said thinking of Moon. I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears back._

"_I like horse racing and I keep up with it sometimes and I definitely know the four horses you said the baby will have in him/her and wow. Hey, there's a racetrack in Port Angeles and there's a racing stable that my friend's brother owns and I could get you a job there or something if you wanted. I could take you to see it." Seth said._

_I smiled at him. "That'd be great! The bad thing about moving to Forks is, it's just rainy." I said laughing and everyone joined in. Everyone agreed the rain sucked. _

_We talked for awhile after that and then Charlie said we better be going home now. I said goodbye to all the Cullens and Bella. I saved Jeremiah for last. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow right?" I asked blushing._

"_Of course." He said giving me a hug. _

"_I'll see you then. I guess. Bye!" I waved and ran to Charlie's car where Sue, Charlie and Seth were waiting._

…_.........................................................._

I got up and grabbed my bag that had my brush,and my toothbrush in it. I headed towards the bathroom. Charlie left a note on the bathroom door.

Hey Annabelle,

Went Fishing. Be back late. Bella will call later.

Uncle Charlie.

I smiled. Yes! I could go over the Cullens without feeling bad now. I quickly jumped in the shower.

….............

15 minutes later..

I got out and I dried off and brushed my hair and went to my room to get dressed.

I opened the door and gasped. There sitting on my bed were Bella and Alice.

"Bella, Alice!" I said excitedly. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You said you would go shopping remember?" Alice said jumping up and down. Aw man. I did didn't I?

"Yes. Let me just find my money and get dressed..."I said. Before I knew it Alice had a pair of jeans and a white tank top with the words 'Cowgirls need more than an 8-second ride'(a/n: lol I have a sticker that says this and I love it!). "Thanks Alice." And after that they left the room so I could get dressed.

Once I was dressed I grabbed my wallet that had my money and my bank card in it. Since I started working for Jack back home, I had gotten a bank account to keep my money in. I had about four thousand dollars saved up from working. The other three thousand I had made from working went to breeding Clover, vet bills, and buy exercise saddles and riding saddles.

I walked down the stairs and Bella, Alice and now Rosalie were standing in the living room.

"Are you ready to go Annabelle?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I got my money." I said.

Alice snorted. "You won't need money Annabelle. I'll buy everything for you!" Alice said.

"Alice I can't---"I started to say but Bella cut me off.

"Never try to argue with Alice. You will not win. I know this from experience. The Cullen's have lots of money anyways." She said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and followed them out the door. But I quickly stopped in my tracks. I may not be a great car person but I knew what this car was.

"_Whose_ car is that?" I asked in awe. It was a beautiful yellow Porsche.

"Mine." Alice said happily skipping to the car.

"Wow." Was my reply. They all three chuckled and Bella grabbed my arm and led me to the car.

Bella got in the back with me and Rosalie got into the passenger seat and Alice drove.

It took us about 20 minutes to get to Port Angeles. It should of taken us an hour. I tried not to think about how fast we would of have to gone to get here this fast.

Bella climbed out and held the door open for me. "Thanks." I said. Alice grabbed my hand and squealed.

"Alice! Jeez my ears." I said putting my hands on my ears and laughing.

"I had a vision about what to do with you!" She said smiling.

"About what to do with me?" I asked warily, probably not wanting to know the answer.

"Hair, clothes everything!" Alice grabbed my hand again and dragged me towards the mall.

….................................................

8 long hours later....

We were finally home. Well at the Cullen's house. I was starving and tired. And Alice still wanted to play makeover. _Great. I thought sarcastically._

I walked into the house with Bella and I was engulfed in a hug by Esme. "Hi Esme." I greeted her.

"Hi Annabelle. How was shopping?" She asked, already understanding that Alice had tired me out.

"Fun." I said trying to fake cheerfulness. She chuckled.

"I bet it was." She said, still chuckling and walking away.

I saw Jeremiah out of the corner of my eye and felt my heart speed up. I looked down. Danggit. Why did my heart have to do that?

"Hi Annabelle." I heard him say in his amazing voice and he walked over to me and put his arms out. I guess wanting me to hug him?

I put my arms around his shoulders and grinned. "Hi Jeremiah." I said, blushing. A Bella trait I had gotten.

"So tired from shopping?" He asked grinning as he knew the answer.

"Yes. And hungry." The last part just came out of my mouth without me wanting too.

"How about I fix you a cheeseburger?" Jeremiah suggested.

"If that's not a problem." I said..not wanting to be any trouble. Did they really have food here?

"Yes we have food Annabelle." Edward said, laughing at my thoughts. "With Jacob, Seth and Leah here we keep food for them and for Charlie."

I blushed really badly at his words. "Sorry...It's just that..I thought you wouldn't have any food." I apologized.

"It's really okay Annabelle. Don't worry about it. You're just assuming what would usually be right." Edward smiled at me.

I looked around and saw Jeremiah was gone, my face kind of fell. And then he put his head around the corner.

"Annabelle, what do you like on your cheeseburger?" He asked.

"Um. Mayonnaise?" I said, but it was more like a question.

"Okay." He said going back to the kitchen. About 30 seconds later he walked back. "You ready for lunch?"

I nodded and he lead me into the kitchen and I sat down. It smelled delicious. "Mmm. Smells good." I complemented.

He just smiled his amazing smile at me. I took a bite and sighed. It was so good.

I quickly finished and then I noticed who was at the table. Jeremiah, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

I felt embarrassed. "Sorry. I was really hungry and it was really good." I said looking away.

"It's fine." Rosalie smiled at me.

"Now it's makeover time!" Alice half-shouted I slammed my head against the table, which really hurt.

"Ow." I rubbed my head. I felt a cold hand touch my head. It was Rosalie.

"You might not want to slam your head into the table. Don't worry, it won't be that bad." She tried to reassure me.

…...................................................

1 hour later

I stood in front of the mirror and thanked Alice. I had some blue skinny jeans on and a white lace spaghetti strap top on under a green shirt(that had half sleeves on it). I had light pink eyeshadow on and eyeliner. And I had pink lip gloss on.

I wore high top sneakers that were sea blue. My hair was curled at the ends. This girl in the mirror was beautiful, I just couldn't believe it was me.

"Thank you Alice!" I said for the 10th time.

"No problem Annabelle." Alice smiled smugly. She already knew my reaction. Then her face went blank for a few minutes.

"Alice?" I said. I think she was having a vision.

"The horses are coming down the driveway!" She said excitedly. I opened the door but Alice stopped me. "Hold on. Let everyone see you first."

We walked slowly down the stairs and Alice made an announcement. "Here comes the new Annabelle!"

I blushed a lot as everyone's eyes turned to me. Bella, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward smiled. Jasper and Emmett whistled. Jeremiah's jaw was dropped in amazement. Renesmee was in awe, so were the "werewolves".

"What?" I asked.

"You....You look beautiful!" Seth stammered out. Jeremiah gave him a dirty look. I just smiled at him.

"Thank you Seth. Alice can do wonders." I said giving her another grateful smile.

"You were beautiful even without the makeup." Jeremiah told me.

"Thanks. I don't think so." I said smiling.

"They're here!" Alice shrieked and ran out the door.

"Uh oh. I better go get her before she scares the horses." I said laughing and running out the door.

I saw a big truck and trailer pull up. I heard banging around in the back and squeals. I ran to the back.

One on the guys came back. "Are you Alice Cullen?" He asked looking me up and down.

"No but I'm Annabelle Foster, I own a Thoroughbred mare on here." I said my voice calm and convincing.

He shrugged and smiled. "You have one feisty mare."

"She can show her thoroughbredness some times." I said agreeing.

He opened the back doors and I walked in the trailer. A nice cold blast of air hit me. Air conditioning? Wow.

Clover whinnied to me and I walked up to her. "Oh my pretty pretty girl. How are you? Did you have a nice ride?" I murmured to my mare while rubbing her face.

I quickly lead her towards the door. She bolted off the trailer, pushing me into the door and then on the ground in the process. She took off running towards the woods.

"Oh crap." I muttered trying to get up. I saw Jeremiah run towards her(at human speed) and catch her without a problem.

"Are you okay miss?" The guy who told me Clover was 'feisty' was standing over me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think the ride scared her." I said, giving excuses for my mare's behavior. He helped me up.

"Might want to give her some calmer before she hurts her baby or you. Or worse, herself." He said chuckling.

Alice brought her gelding out.(a/n if I said a name for him..i don't remember it...sorry.) His name was Flash. He had a blaze running down his face.

He was a bay, a pretty one too. He snorted and looked around at his surroundings. "Annabelle can you take Flash around to the barn?" Alice asked.

"Okay." I said surprised they had a barn. I walked towards the back of the house. I gasped at what I saw. A probably 16 stall barn was there and a big paddock for the horses and two arena(an outdoor and an indoor-attached to barn). "Wow."

Jeremiah came up beside me with Clover. "Like it? It was hard work building it." He said smiling.

"You built this?!" I asked in disbelief. His smile just grew bigger.

"Yeah. It took us about 2 days." He said like it was nothing.

"Awesome." I rolled my eyes. Stupid Vampires.

"Hey! We're not stupid!" Edward shouted at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I had to remember not to think bad things about them with Edward around.

I walked into the barn and took a deep breath of air. It smelled of fresh wood, shavings for the stalls and leather.

I put Flash in the stall with his name plate on it. I found a small bale of hay and filled up his hay net and I got water for him. I saw Jeremiah doing the same thing for Clover.

….....................................................

It was about 9pm now.

I feel so tired. My eyelids are closing right now. I'm in Clover's stall keeping her company. Charlie had called and said that if I wanted to I could spend the night here.

…........................

10pm(an hour passed—she fell asleep)

"Annabelle?" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and there was Emmett standing there looking at me.

"Oops- I think I fell asleep." I said, embarrassed.

"It's nothing, it's just you better come in here in a bed. It might be a little bit more comfortable for the new human girl." Emmett winked at me. I stood up and brushed off the shavings from the stall and patted Clover's neck before leaving the stall. I felt really drained. Ugh.

Emmett picked me up off my feet and I half-squealed. "Emmett what are you doing?" I asked nearly shouting.

"You look tired. I'm going to take you up to bed." He said laughing.

"You didn't have to pick me up you know." I was blushing by now.

"Aw I still get to see someone blush around here!!!!" Emmett was full out laughing by now, as he walked into the doors of the house.

Everyone was in the kitchen and they looked up as we walked in. "Emmett why are you carrying Annabelle?" Bella asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Your cousin was asleep in the barn and then I told her she better come in and sleep in a bed and we were walking towards the house and she looked drained. So I picked her up. I made her blush too." He said chuckling and I thought I heard him mumble "so related to Bella". I sent him a glare.

"I'll show her to her room." Jeremiah offered. I saw Alice giving him a look. She didn't look too happy. But he grabbed my hand and led me to the staircase. Then once at the top he led me four doors down and pulled me to the left.

The room was a pretty light yellow color with a queen size bed with blue sheets and blankets. I saw a bag of clothes Alice had bought for me. They had a note on them.

Annabelle,

Wear the blue pj's—they'll look great on you! I already "saw" it! So do it please for me!

Alice

I laughed out loud at the note. Jeremiah looked at me. "Alice already picked out my pj's" I said laughing.

He smiled. "I'll give you a moment to get dressed the bathroom is right there" he pointed it out"I'll be right outside if you want me to come back in just call my name." He touched my cheek quickly and left.

It took me a moment to get my thoughts back. I grabbed the pj's and walked in the bathroom. I quickly jumped in the shower and washed off then I jumped out and dried myself off and brushed my teeth and hair and got dressed. It was a lace blue tank top, and short(and I mean short!) blue shorts with lace at the bottom. Damn Alice.

I walked out of the bathroom. "Jeremiah?" I said, hoping he didn't leave. The door opened and in he walked in.

He took a look of me up and down and looked back at my face. "You look very beautiful." He complemented.

"Thanks." I replied..

"Annabelle. I want to do something to you." He said and my heart took off.. His hands gently touched my skin and I shivered, but not because of the coldness. He pushed me on the bed softly and then he was on top of me. He leaned down and I stopped breathing.

His lips touched mine and I reacted like any girl would. I put my arms around his neck and I kissed him back. This was my first kiss. I had never kissed Max.

His hands slid around my waist. And then he pulled away, I groaned. "Why'd you pull away?" I asked, I hoped I didn't sound breathless.

"You need to breath." He chuckled. "And there's other great hearing vampires here."

I laughed. "Yeah I guess we should keep it rated G."

"How about you get under the covers and I'll lay here with you." He suggested and I did exactly that.

We layed there in comfortable silence for about 15 minutes I was trying to keep my eyes open. He was playing with my hair, pushing it back behind my ear and stroking my face. It felt really good.

"You tired?" He asked.

"No." I mumbled trying really hard to stay awake.

"Go to bed, I'll be here in the morning." He whispered softly.

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep instantly.

….................................................................

A/N: Hi Everyone who's reading! Sorry for taking so long to post this! I hope you like it...Did you? If you like it review and tell me!!!! I could use the reviews to let me know people are out there reading! If you read this story when I post it check out my characters section, changed Annabelle, sorry but I just found a better fit for her! Jeremiah, I'm still looking...suggestions for him? Well hope you like it! Chapter 5 up soon!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	6. Chapter 5 'Everything is great'

Racing Hearts

Chapter 5 'Everything is great!'

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the characters I make up are mine.

Sunday, March 15th

Annabelle Pov

I woke up in Jeremiah's arms. He smiled. "Good morning." He said.

"Morning." I said sitting up and stretching.

"Is it not a good morning because you're waking up in my arms?" He asked faking disappointment.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "I just said morning...doesn't mean it's bad."

I closed my eyes and fell back on the pillow. I sighed. "Can't we just lay in bed?" I asked groaning.

"Yes but Esme might be a little sad that you won't come down and eat her breakfast." Jeremiah said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Thanks a lot." I mumbled throwing back the covers. I stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and brushed my tangly hair. I looked pale, I thought. I wonder why. I walked out of the bathroom and was just about to find something to wear when I heard a knock on the door, I realized Jeremiah was gone and I wondered who was knocking.

I opened the door and it was Alice. "I came to pick out your clothes! I saw a awesome outfit for you!" She said, I could tell she was hyper.

"Alice...can you pick something...that I can go into the barn with?" I asked her hesitantly. I sure hoped so. Clover needed my attention.

"Of course! I already saw that you would ask that...and I was thinking.. would you like to ride Flash today? Before I do?" She asked me.

"Are you scared Alice?" I was shocked.

"Maybe just a little...." She smiled at me. Wow. A vampire was scared.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" I asked...This might be why she was scared.

"No." She said. Then she had a blank look on her face. "So you will ride him!"

"Yes...You know I want to ride and Clover is too far along to ride!" I laughed. She just smiled and grabbed our shopping bags and grabbed me a pair of L.E.I. Jeans and a blue tank top with white stars on it and she handed them to me.

I walked into the bathroom and changed into the jeans and shirt and put some socks on. Once I was out of the bathroom, I grabbed my boots and walked out of the room. I gasped as I felt my feet leave the ground. I looked up and Jeremiah was carrying me.

"What...What are you doing?" I sputtered. I felt embarrassed.

"I'm carrying you to the kitchen." He said as if this was normal.

"Um, I can walk." I said looking at him. He shrugged and then let me go, I fell onto the floor. Hard. "Ow!!!" I shouted and eight vampires came running. I also saw Renesmee, Jacob, Seth and Leah.

"Are you okay Annabelle?" Bella asked concerned.

"Yeah maybe if this stupid-let's-drop-the-human-girl-we're-carrying-vampire over here hadn't dropped me!!!!!" I shouted. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all started laughing at me. I glared at them. Rosalie helped me up and she smacked Emmett's head.

"Ow." He mumbled. I saw Bella reach over and slap Edward's head, Alice smacked Jasper too.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" Carlisle asked concerned. He put his hand on my arm.

"I'm fine." I said stretching to show him I was fine. I gasped as I felt a pain through my back.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked concerned again.

"Nothing. Just a little pain." I whispered trying to sound okay.

"You feel a pretty big pain Annabelle. You can't deny it to me." Jasper said crossing his arms.

I sighed. "Okay it hurts a bit." I said biting my lip.

"Where does it hurt?" Carlisle asked, everyone looked at me.

"My lower back." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Here, come into my office." Carlisle said leading me into his office. He put me on a portable hospital bed and told me to lay on my stomach. Jeremiah walked in and came over and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's not your fault." I whispered back. He smiled at me. Then he gently stroked my face, I leaned into his hand. Carlisle cleared his throat. I blushed.

"I'm just going to gently touch your back and if you feel any pain tell me." Carlisle said and I nodded. I shivered when his cold hands touched my back and started moving. I gasped when I felt a bit of pain when he touched my lower back. "Is that where it hurts?"

"Yeah..I mean seriously it's not that bad, I probably just pulled a muscle. But I can still ride and do everything. I've pulled a muscle before. I'll be fine." I said truthfully.

Carlisle nodded. "Probably, but I'm going to give you some painkillers for you to take at night. They'll help you sleep too." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "Well you can just give them to me later." I said looking at Carlisle. He smiled at me and nodded. "Can I leave now?" I asked. And he nodded again.

I jumped off the bed and Jeremiah grabbed my arm to help me walk. "Now we can have breakfast?" I asked laughing. Jeremiah smiled at me.

"Yes. But this time will you let me carry you?" He asked looking at me.

I hesitated then sighed. "Sure." I said. Jeremiah gently picked me up and I held on to him. He carried me down the stairs and through the kitchen and into the dining room. He sat me gently down on a chair, everyone was already sitting there.

"It took a fall, and a visit to Carlisle for her to let you carry her." Edward said chuckling. "Bella wasn't that bad."

Bella smacked Edward's arm softly. "Hey now." She said smiling. "Let's not bring me into this."

"Of course not Love." Edward said chuckling.

I heard a fork hitting a glass. I looked away from them, Esme held her fork near her glass. "Now Edward, Jeremiah don't you think the poor girl has had a rough few days and she just needs a normal morning?" Esme said, she sounded like a real mom.

Jeremiah smiled and looked down at his lap. "Thank you Esme." I said brightly. I took a deep breath. "Mm, breakfast smells great!"

Esme beamed at me, I could see my comment made her happy. "Thank you dear. I didn't know what you would want so I made waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, French toast, hash browns, regular toast, cinnamon rolls.." Esme said.

"Wow. It all looks great." I said while reaching for a waffle with my fork, I also grabbed some bacon and scrambled eggs. I took a bite of my eggs. "Oh Esme this food is great!"

Esme smiled again. "I'm glad, since we don't eat the only time I cook is for Jacob, Seth and Leah—which I love doing—so I'm glad to have another mouth to feed."

"That's the first time I've ever heard those words." I said. Seth laughed.

"Me too. My mom usually complains about how much I eat, but Esme loves it." Seth agreed.

"Tell me about you, Jacob please. About being a shape shifter?" I asked, I saw his face kind of take on a sad look. "You don't have to if you don't want to." I added.

"No-it's fine." Jacob said. "It's weird at first, when you change. Because you're just this huge wolf ya know? And you can run fast, and of course you're huge, you can hear the other wolves minds and they can hear yours—they can hear everything even things you don't want them to know."

"And then, there's imprinting." Jacob sighed, looking at Renesmee. "Where it's like you find your true other half, your true love and you don't have no say in it. Their yours and your theirs—that's the end of it."

"Wow." I whispered. "And to think...the most exciting thing I did back in North Carolina is exercise racehorses." I shook my head.

"Hey, that would scare me. You're a lot more brave than I am." Bella spoke up.

"At first it's scary. You think about falling off and getting trampled but after a few months I just kind of forgot about it." I shrugged, Moon popped up in my head and I heard her scream and I winced. "Before I left, we actually had a bad accident where we had to put a horse down." I said quietly.

"Oh my gosh. What happened?" I heard Esme speak.

"I was riding Moon, this 3 year old filly in her morning workout. We were heading her towards the filly triple crown and I was just supposed to canter her around once. A light workout." I laughed sadly. "Then this stupid guy who really didn't like me slammed his horse into Moon. I flew off of her and I hit the ground, it just knocked the breath out of me. But Moon...." I rubbed my forehead, desperately trying not to cry.

"Moon snapped her leg. The vet said there was nothing we could do for her. We put her down." I whispered.

"Oh Annabelle." Esme gasped.

"It's fine. I mean I was really upset but you can't live in the past." I shrugged still feeling sad. I quickly finished my breakfast, listening silently while everyone talked.

"She's done!" Alice squealed. I looked up surprised but Alice was already pulling me out of my seat. Alice stopped by the door and let me get my boots on while she grabbed two carrots.

Then Alice pulled me out the door towards the stables. I laughed as I ran with her, I already loved Alice and her personality.

As soon as we got to the barn Clover nickered at me. "Hey Clover girl, still holding out on me huh?" I asked going in the stall and rubbing her belly. I stopped rubbing when I felt the baby kick. I gasped. "Oh Clover! I felt the baby kick!" I smiled. I saw Alice at the stall door. "Wanna feel Alice?"

"Sure!" Alice said excitedly, coming into the stall and I put her hand where mine was. Alice kept her hand there for a minute and then smiled at me. "The baby kicked! It's so cool." Alice squealed and Clover looked at Alice.

"Alice...Clover is trying to decide whether or not to trust this squealing small person." I laughed. "Let's go tack up Flash and get riding." I said walking out of the stall.

I haltered Flash and put him in cross ties. The Cullens had thought of everything for a barn. I turned to Alice. "Do you..."I trailed off as Alice handed me a grooming box. I was about to ask her if she had grooming supplies...oh yeah, she could see the future. Duh Annabelle. "Thanks."

Flash wasn't that dirty since he was in a stall last night. "Do you have Flash's old owners number?" I asked Alice.

"Yes why?" Alice asked.

"Because I was just wondering was he kept outside or in a stall...You might want to figure that out." I suggested as I put down the brushes and grabbed Flash's tack off the wall. Thank goodness today was a non rainy day.

Alice had a blank look on her face and then Alice looked at me. "The owner is going to tell you they stabled Flash during the day but brought him in at night." Alice replied.

"Okay." I said, as I finished tightening the girth on the saddle(English). I went up to Flash's head and put the bridle on him and he didn't put up a fight. "Good boy." I said as I hooked his throat latch.

I slowly led him to an indoor arena that Alice led me too. It was huge. It had a course of jumps set up already at 2'6.

My father had taught me how to jump, I had jumped to 4ft before so I should be fine jumping with Flash. "Wait, is Flash a jumper?" I asked turning around.

"Yep. He's jumped a 5 foot fence before." Alice said. "Flash has competed in 100 shows, been trail ridden for years. He's a beginner's horse. "

"Okay. So what do you want me to do with him Alice?" I asked while mounting Flash.

"Um...warm him up..I guess....will you take him over a few jumps for me?" Alice asked and I saw everyone else come in.

Alice handed me a helmet. "Don't forget your helmet!" Alice said. I put it on and then pushed Flash into trot. Flash had a beautiful trot, I smiled as I could just relax on a horse. I pushed Flash into a canter and headed him towards the first jump, a regular pole jump. (a/n; I don't jump on horses anymore-I used to-..so I don't really know the terms..please forgive me if I get it wrong...lol)

1...2....3..jump! I felt Flash fly over the jump and we landed with a soft thump. I smiled and patted Flash's neck, going towards the next jump. 1...2...jump! Again he did great, jumped it with room to spare.

I cantered him over the next 12 jumps and then pulled him up next to Alice. "Alice you've got a good horse here. You ready to learn to ride?" I asked, half breathless. I got off Flash and looked at Alice.

For the first time ever since I met Alice...she looked scared. "It'll be fine Alice!" I said handing her the helmet. Alice put on the helmet and looked at me uncertainly. "Come on Alice. Flash has been worked for like 20 minutes..you said he was ridden lots at his old home and that he's a beginner's horse."

I held Flash's head while Alice got on. "Okay, now hold the reins like this...Yeah. Good Alice. Heels down, good. Sit straight." I said smiling confidently up at Alice.

"Will you lead me around one time?" Alice asked...well squealed really.

"Sure." I said trying not to laugh.

Alice gave me a glare. "Don't laugh at me." Alice said.

"I'm not." I said looking serious. I pulled Flash into a walk and Flash followed me slowly. After going around the arena once I looked up at Alice. She was beaming.

"It's awesome!" Alice exclaimed.

"I agree." I said. "You ready to go one on your own?"

Alice nodded slowly and I let go of Flash, but he didn't even seem to notice, he just walked along still. Well except for he perked up a bit.

I walked over to everyone and Jeremiah grabbed my arm. Jeremiah pulled me over to him. "You did amazing." Jeremiah said.

"Not really. It was all Flash." I murmured while he grabbed my hand.

"You've made Alice happy." Jasper leaned over and told me.

"I'm glad. Once Clover has her baby and her baby is weaned off her, I'm going to want a riding buddy." I said back to Jasper.

"When do you think she will have her baby?" Jeremiah asked.

"I don't know...we bred her about 11 months ago, so she could any day. Actually she's past her due date by 1 week." I said watching Alice. Alice made Flash start to trot, I smiled.

"Well I'm sure Alice will see and tell you when she's going to give birth." Jasper said..as he said that I saw Alice fall off Flash. Instinctively I ran towards her fallen figure, when I got to her she had a blank look on her face.

"Alice!" I said shaking her shoulder. Then Alice looked up at me terrified and I heard Edward hiss. "What's wrong?"

Alice stood up and grabbed my hand and led me towards everyone. "We are going to have visitors!" Alice exclaimed to everyone.

Everyone including Renesmee turned to look at me. "What's wrong?" I asked again, confused.

"They're vampires..." Alice said. "And they're not vegetarians." As Alice said that Jeremiah put his arms around my waist.

"Do I have enough time to take her home?" Bella asked looking at me worriedly.

"No." Alice whispered. "They're here." I heard banging around in one of the stalls and took off running towards down the barn aisle.

Then I stopped, slipping on the floor. Standing by Clover's stall were 3 vampires. How could I tell? Pale, beautiful and _red _eyes.

I felt someone helping me up and it wasn't a vampire. I looked up and it was Seth. Seth gently pulled me back and Carlisle walked forward.

"Ken, Rusty, Patrick—what a great surprise to see you!" Carlisle greeted the 3 vampires warmly. I stood in shocked surprise with Seth. There was a black haired vampire, a vampire with red hair and one with dark blondish brown hair.

"Carlisle I see you have a couple of new additions to your family...why don't you introduce us?" The black haired vampire asked.

"Of course Rusty." Carlisle said. Okay so the black haired vampire was Rusty. "This is my newest son Jeremiah, my granddaughter Renesmee and our family friend, Annabelle." Carlisle pointed us out. "Oh and this is Jacob Black, Bella's friend, Leah Clearwater also a family friend, and Seth Leah's brother and our friend."

"Oh we thought they were dinner." The red haired vampire said chuckling.

"Oh not the 3 native Americans they smell horrible." The blondish/brown hair vampire chuckled. I heard everyone chuckle but me. I turned around looking at Seth and took a deep breath. Seth didn't smell bad to me. Huh.

I heard everyone chuckle more. "Although the one with Seth is it? She smells pretty good." The blondish brown hair vampire said smiling at me. I took a step back closer to Seth, I felt Seth's hand on my waist. It was good, I felt more safe with him holding on to me.

"Well you can't have Annabelle, Patrick." Edward said. So the blonde/brown haired vampire was Patrick, which meant the red head was Ken. I still heard Clover banging in her stall. I wanted to go to her but I was too afraid. The next thing I knew Edward was next to me. "I'll walk you to her stall."

I nodded and followed him. Edward put his arm around me and I leaned closer to him. Once we got to the stall I opened the door and ran in the stall.

You could see the whites of Clover's eyes and she was rearing up a bit. "Oh no, no no girl. You can't be rearing with your baby. It's alright..Everything is fine." I said soothingly grabbing Clover's halter. She stopped rearing. "That's right, we don't wanna hurt your baby."

"How about we go inside and talk? Alice and Annabelle have to put away Flash and settle Clover." Carlisle suggested.

"Okay, we'll have to catch up inside." Rusty said and I heard them walking away. Clover almost instantly calmed down, and I sighed in relief. I walked back out of the stall and saw only Alice, Jasper and Seth were still in the barn.

"Is Flash sweating?" I asked them. Alice felt under his saddle and shook her head. "Alright I think he'll be okay to stick in the stall. I'll grab him some feed....wait we do have feed right?"

"Yes, It's in the barrels in that room by the door." Alice said. I nodded walking away. Seth ran up to me.

"Did that Patrick guy scare you?" Seth asked as we walked in the feed room. I picked up 2 buckets.

"Kind of. I mean I don't want to be told I smell good by a vampire!" I laughed. I gave Flash half a scoop of grain and oats, and gave Clover 1 full scoop of each plus some pellets that helped with milk development during a mare's pregnancy. I handed Seth Flash's bucket."Can you feed Flash?" I asked

"Sure." Seth answered as I walked out and went into Clover's stall, I dumped her feed in her feeder and she started eating. I then checked her milk bag, it seemed pretty full. She should foal within a few days.

"She looks ready to foal.." I heard Jasper say and I saw he was standing beside me.

"Yeah. Alice do you see anything?" I asked and Alice shook her head. I got up and left the stall with Jasper.

"Have you thought of any names?" Alice asked excitedly as we walked towards the house.

"I have a few in mind...like Moonleaf, Moonlight Leaf, Secret Moon, Perfect Twilight, War Belle. It depends." I said.

"Cute names!" Alice said as she opened the back door. We all walked in and I heard everyone in the living room.

I walked beside Seth into the living room, I saw Jeremiah look at me. I looked at Edward and thought 'ask Jeremiah to come up stairs with me please.'. Edward nodded and looked at Jeremiah whispering something to him and Jeremiah got up and ran up the stairs. I sighed and ran up the stairs after him. I opened the door to my room and Jeremiah was looking out the window.

I went over and put my hand on his shoulder. He shook it off. "What is wrong with you!" I exploded. Jeremiah turned around and he actually _scared _me.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! Cuddling up with Seth!" Jeremiah shouted. "Why don't you fall in love with him? Huh! I can see why your parents didn't want you anymore!" Jeremiah froze as he said that. I gasped for breath backing up.

"Annabelle---wait..." Jeremiah whispered, I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it. I sat down hyperventilating. I heard the bedroom door being opened and voices.

"Annabelle! It's me Alice, let me in please?" Alice said. I stood up and walked over to the mirror and opened the medicine cabinet and I saw a sharp piece of metal. Stupidly I grabbed it. Oh my god....

All I could hear was 'I can see why your parents didn't want you anymore' over and over again. I felt more tears running down my face and I pressed the metal to my arm.

"Annabelle!" I heard Alice scream and Edward shout my name. I pulled it across my arm and I gasped at the pain. I looked down and saw tons of blood on my arm. I cried more tears, it hurt so _much_. "Annabelle let me in!!" Alice screamed again and I pulled the metal down again.

I dropped to the floor, the blood and pain getting too much for me now. I let out a loud scream I laid on my side and put my head on the floor.

As I laid on my side and had my ear pressed to the floor, I thought I heard snarling and growling..what the heck?

Then I heard the door breaking. But now my eyes were starting to close...and I knew I was losing too much blood.

"Jeremiah help me!!" I all of a sudden screamed...I wanted him so bad...I needed him.....

Then it all went black.

….........................................................................................................................................................................

A/N; Hi everyone! I updated for my one reader Harley-MaxRide-PhantomStallion!!! I hope she likes it! And I hope I get reviews! If you READ this please REVIEW!!!! If you want me to keep updating this story please Review and tell me!!!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	7. Chapter 6 'More Visitiors'

Racing Hearts

Chapter 6 'More Visitors?'

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight! I don't own Flicka either.

A/N: I need to dress Annabelle more sensibly don't I? I keep forgetting Forks is a cold, rainy place and not North Carolina, where it is warm a lot and I have some dates wrong! I really probably do need a Beta to catch these things! Lol Oh and I said Renesmee was still young, but if Jeremiah is a year old...then Bella must be around a year and a couple months which means Renesmee is older, and more mature. And Alice's horse was named Magic Dust but I renamed him Flash! Haha...Blah! I really need to read over my work before posting...haha. I am going to go back over my story and fix my mistakes! lol. So I guess I should say her age is 16, birthday is in October.

Annabelle Pov, Same day, 6 pm.

I woke up when I felt something cold touch my face. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Carlisle and Edward standing above me. "Hi." I mumbled. Carlisle and Edward smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked sitting down in a chair next to me. I was so embarrassed, how could I of done that?

"Embarrassed." I admitted. "Ashamed."

Carlisle's smile turned sad. "That is a common feeling for people who cut themselves. But Annabelle can you tell me why you did it?"

"Me and Jeremiah were arguing and then he said 'I can see why you're parents didn't want you anymore'." I told him, looking away.

"Oh." Carlisle and Edward seemed to not know what to say.

"I don't think he meant it. But he'll never know how much those words hurt." I whispered gently touching the white bandage on my left arm.

"He was terribly upset after it happened. He still is, he's worried about you. But I think I can help a bit." Edward said. "Jeremiah is still considered a young vampire, and when you're a young vampire like that...well you're pretty much emotional unstable. You could be happy one minute then so angry then next, I think that's what happened and a bit of jealously mixed in with it...well, that was bad."

"I don't blame him." I told them. "It's just been a weird week and I was upset. Can I see him? Please?"

"Sure. But I think you have two visitors who need to see you first." I heard a knock at the door and then I saw Charlie and Bella walk in. _Oh Dear God, I'm not going to be able to explain this Charlie. _I thought, panicked.

"Hey Annabelle." Charlie said with a sad smile, coming over next to the bed.

"Hey Uncle Charlie." I tried to smile back, but everything in the room was blurring. How could I of done this to Charlie?

"Hey kiddo, don't cry." Charlie said rubbing my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Charlie!" I said throwing my arms around him.

"It's fine. As long as you're alright it's fine." Charlie said, his voice full of emotion and his arms around me.

"I'm fine, really it was so stupid." I looked up at Bella who looked sad. "And Bella I'm so sorry to put this on you and the Cullens."

"Oh Annabelle! We want to be here for you, for you to be alright. I'm your family and I'll always be here for you. I just wish if it was _that_ bad you had to come to me to talk." Bella sat down on the left side of my bed.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't realize it was that bad...until it happened." I knew I couldn't tell Charlie why I did it. He would be upset with Jeremiah and that couldn't happen.

"Well Charlie if you want to sign her out right now, you can. I think this was a one time deal and she won't do it again." Carlisle said, handing Charlie a clipboard with my release papers on it. Charlie signed it then handed it to Carlisle.

"I took off the rest of the evening to make sure you're okay Annabelle." Charlie smiled at me. "We can go home and I'll get us some food and we could watch a movie together."

I smiled back. "That would be great Uncle Charlie." Charlie was really trying to be a good uncle, so I would try to and be on my best behavior from now on for Charlie.

"I'm going to go get us some...Hmm how does some pepperoni and mushroom pizza sound?" Charlie looked at me, that is one of the things we shared, is pizza toppings.

"Sounds good." I agreed.

"And how about I rent that movie...what is it called? With Tim McGraw in it,uh...Flicka!" Charlie snapped his fingers as he said it.

"Sure." I almost laughed at him. "Thanks Uncle Charlie." I softly added.

"No problem. We're going to have fun tonight, I've already talked to Alice and she said she'd take care of Clover for you." Charlie told me. "And no she's not going to give birth tonight." Charlie added as I opened my mouth to ask. "Now, the other Cullens want to see you so I'm going to leave so they can. Bella's going to bring you home."

I waved as he left. "Charlie is trying so hard." I sighed to Bella, Edward and Carlisle.

"Well I think he finds it nice to have another kid around because he missed so much of my childhood and he wants you to be happy out here with us." Bella said grabbing my hand and squeezing it gently.

"Bella I can't believe I did this to him. He's trying so hard and I messed up." I said lifting my left arm.

"Well it's over and you better never do it again." Bella said sternly.

"I promise, I won't." I vowed.

"Now, let me prepare you, Alice and them are coming...you're about to be-" Bella was cut off by the door opening and a loud squeal.

I saw a blur of white and then Alice was standing next to my bed with a bag. "These are some clothes! I figured you probably didn't have any here with you." Alice handed me the bag.

"Thanks Alice." I traced the designs on the bag, not wanting to look up at everyone.

"Annabelle!" I heard Emmett call as he walked down the hallway to my room. I looked up and saw he was carrying a HUGE teddy bear, it had to be like 3 feet tall and 2 feet wide! It was caramel brown and looked fuzzy all over. "I brought you a cheer up gift! Jasper helped me pick it out."

I giggled a bit as he sat the bear on top of me. "Thanks Emmett and Jasper." I smiled at them. It was so cute.

"Now you have to name him." Jasper smiled and winked at me.

"I'll name him..Moose!" I giggled at the name.

"Good name Ellie!" Emmett said.

"Ellie?" I inquired.

"That's my little short nickname for you. Ellie, like your name is Annabelle, well I just took away the Anna and the 'B' and added a 'I'." Emmett chuckled. I laughed at Emmett's name.

I heard Edward clear his throat and look at Emmett and Jasper. "Someone wants to speak to her alone." Edward told everyone with a look.

Rosalie squeezed my hand gently she had been standing there silently, Bella kissed my forehead and Alice smiled at me as they left the room. I saw Jeremiah standing in the corner and my heart literally skipped a beat at seeing him.

"Hey." I mumbled, playing with the blanket on the hospital bed.

"How are you?" Jeremiah asked, gently touching my left hand with his. I grabbed it and held it, never wanting to let go.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I looked up at his face, which looked pained, but a little bit amused.

"You're the one in the hospital and you're asking me how I am?" Jeremiah smiled at me.

"Yes..because I want to make sure you're okay." I moved over a bit so he could sit on the bed beside me.

"I feel horrible about what I said. I let my jealousy get the better of me and I didn't mean what I said." Jeremiah apologized.

"Edward explained, you're emotions are over the place still. It's probably confusing for you and there's nothing to forgive because there's nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault." I told him firmly. "But I still wish you understood why I was glued to Seth like that, you had to.."

"Why?" Jeremiah asked looking confused...wow sometimes vampires aren't smart at all!

"Because I was terrified of those three vampires, they told me I smelled _good_ to them! So of course I was going to hang on to Seth, someone who wasn't going to let anything happen to me." I said, a shiver going up my spine from thinking of the vampires and their red eyes.

"I wasn't going to let them touch you." Jeremiah replied fiercely and I saw a bit of hurt in his eyes.

"I...I know, but still it would have been nice if you were right by me." I said softly, trying to make him see.

Jeremiah sighed. "I know and I'm sorry, I just knew you were safe with all of us around you. I sometimes forget how frightening it can truly be when you're human." Then he smiled sadly. "Then again I saw something scary than human blood drinking vampires tonight.."

"What?" I asked..

"I saw you, on the floor. Passed out with blood all over you, when you screamed for me, well if my heart had been beating it would've stopped then. I truly thought you might die and I couldn't stand the thought of that, I held your hand the whole way to the hospital and then Carlisle made me leave, I wanted to shout at him that I couldn't but I knew I had too...and to be truthful, your blood was starting to get to me." Jeremiah looked down, seeming to feel ashamed.

"I'm sorry I made you think that and I will never do anything like it again. Don't be ashamed about the blood thing, it's part of what you are and that's okay." I rubbed his lower arm with my right hand. Jeremiah looked at me and leaned down..

I met his lips happily, until I heard my heart machine start going kind of crazy. Jeremiah pulled away, alarmed and then looked at me chuckling.. "Amazing...my kiss can really make your heart do that?"

I blushed deeply and heard the door open. I saw a nurse and Carlisle standing there looking alarmed too. "Is everything okay in here?" Carlisle asked checking everything. The nurse was kind of giving Jeremiah a 'are you doing something to her' look, I had to pretend to cough to cover up my small laugh.

I saw Carlisle lean over to Jeremiah's ear and ask him something we couldn't hear. Jeremiah whispered something back to him and I saw Carlisle smile slightly. Then he said something to the nurse and she left, Carlisle then looked at me and Jeremiah. "No more of that while you're hooked up to this machine." Carlisle said sternly but a smile broke through.

"Sorry." I giggled putting my hand over my mouth. Carlisle gave us a nod then left again.

"Can you come back over tonight?" Jeremiah asked rubbing my hand gently.

"No...Charlie is getting pizza and a movie, he's trying really hard to make me happy and there's no way I'm bailing on him." I replied, kind of sad but happy at the same time I would be spending time with Charlie.

"Alright, well then I'll just have to steal you tomorrow." Jeremiah grinned at me and I was kind of speechless.

"Yeah." I said when I got my voice back.

"I got you something." Jeremiah pulled a small box out of his back pocket, handing it to me. I opened the box slowly.

It held a medium sized cell phone. "A cell phone?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, I didn't think you had one and I wanted a way to be able to talk to you when I'm not around you. Bella, Alice and Rosalie thought it was a great idea and we'll pay for it, so no worries for you." Jeremiah told me.

"Wow..um thanks." I didn't know what to say, I really shouldn't accept it...I was about to protest it when Jeremiah held his hand up.

"No protests. It's a _gift_, that I wanted to give you. Now, let me tell you about it. It's from Sprint, it's a Palm Pixi..The screen is totally touch but you have a little keyboard down here too." Jeremiah showed me how to work it. "That way you can text me all the time when you can't talk." He winked.

I kissed his cheek quickly. "Thank you Jeremiah. It's a sweet gift."

"I'm glad you like it. I already programmed all of our numbers in it, Charlie's too. You can find your phone number in phone information. You have unlimited everything..texting, minutes, web." Jeremiah said.

I heard a knock at the door and Bella was standing there with her keys in her hand. "Ready to go, Annabelle?"

Jeremiah got up and helped me stand up. "Sure Bella, as soon I change." I said going into bathroom, changing then coming back out and following her out of my room and down to the parking lot with Jeremiah.

"Can I ride with you and Annabelle, Bella?" Jeremiah asked Bella, holding the backseat car door open for me, since Edward was in the front.

"That'd be fine Jeremiah." Bella said getting into the car. I got into the car too, then Jeremiah got in.

Bella started the car and quickly pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards Charlie's house. Jeremiah handed me another box and I was about to ask what it was when he spoke.

"It's your phone box with your charger, memory card, headphones and everything in it." Jeremiah said.

"Thanks." I simply replied. I realized we were already driving through Charlie's neighborhood, I looked out the window taking in all the houses and the woods behind them. A few minutes later Bella parked in front of Charlie's house, it was just like I remembered it(I hadn't paid much attention to it the other night).

I felt kind of bad for taking Bella's room..I mean don't lots of parents keep their kids room the same after they leave home..at least for awhile?

Edward chuckled. "Annabelle don't worry about taking Bella's room, while it does hold precious memories for Bella, Charlie and myself, we all wanted to make you feel better about being here so we all agreed to redecorate it for you and Alice decorated it while you were over at our house and in the hospital."

I looked at Bella and Edward in disbelief. "Really?"

Bella opened the door—giving me a key to keep. "Drum roll please" Bella said jokingly as we stood outside the bedroom door. Edward and Jeremiah patted the railing by the stairs with their hands and Bella opened the door.

I gasped as I stepped inside the room. It was _amazing_. The west wall was painted a beach scene with a clear blue Ocean and white sand...the north wall with the window was a green pasture with horses in it, the east wall(with the door) was a painted picture of Clover, proudly holding her head high and last the south wall filled with photographs, posters of mine. "Oh Bella it's amazing!" I told her, putting my hand on my chest. It was so beautiful, so _me_.

"Alice and Esme knew you would love it, the beach is to remind you of Beaufort, the pastures because you love horses and we thought you would love the picture of Clover. The poster and photos Edward thought of." Bella smiled. "Alice bought you all new furniture too."

I looked at the double(full size) bed with a horse themed comforter set, the new white dresser, the wooden computer desk holding—wait a second a new Acer laptop?-and a entertainment center with a TV and a DVD player.

"Bella is that a _new_ laptop, TV and DVD player? And you said all new furniture?" I asked worriedly but kind of secretly happy.

"Yep. Don't worry about it. Think of it as a welcoming gift." Bella told me.

"Oh thank you guys!" I hugged both Edward and Bella. "It's great! I love it! Tell Alice and Esme thank you so much! I can't believe I have a laptop!"

"You can tell them when you see them again—they'll appreciate it more. But Charlie's going to be here in a few minutes so I'll leave you guys to have your night together." Bella said giving me a quick hug, Edward kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug then they both left Jeremiah and I alone, to have privacy.

"I'll text you when I get home." Jeremiah said pulling me into his arms.

"Oh you will, will you?" I asked grinning. Jeremiah grinned back.

"That's if you want me to."

"I do."

"Well then Miss Annabelle I will talk to you soon." Jeremiah said then leaned in close to me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and kissed him back as best as I could. Too soon, he pulled away.

I was completely light headed by then and I could see the kiss had taken a toll on him too. Inside I silently celebrated at that fact. "Miss you."

"I'll miss you too. See you later." After a light kiss on my forehead, he was gone. I sighed kind of sad but then walked into my new room. It was really beautiful, it was so amazing and I can't believe they did this for me! And on such short notice, so fast!

I sat on the new bed and layed back, it was soooooo comfortable. Thank you Alice! I really have to thank her. I felt my phone buzz at that moment.

From: Alice

_No problem Annabelle. I'm glad you like everything! See, shopping can be fun! ; )_

I smiled and hit reply.

To:Alice

_You're the greatest Alice. I totally love the bed and the laptop! _

A second later, I got her text.

From: Alice

_I knew you would! Enjoy your room and your evening with Charlie! Ttyl!_

I put my phone away as I heard Charlie walk in the door. "Annabelle?"

"I'm here Uncle Charlie!" I called to him as I walked down the stairs to meet him. We walked to the kitchen and Charlie handed me a plate, then told me to help myself to some pizza.

After we had both grabbed some pizza we headed to the living room to watch Flicka. I sat down beside Charlie, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

…...

Next Morning...9:45am

I really did not want to get up when my alarm went off. After Charlie went to bed, I had stayed up to at least 2 am texting Jeremiah and I was so tired! But I still had to get up, Jeremiah had asked me if I could babysit(well entertain really) Renesmee today because Bella had asked him to ask me.

I, of course, had said yes. So I got up, took a shower and got dressed by the time I was done doing all that Bella was here to drop Renesmee off.

"Okay I have a cooler of drinks for her...while it may be unsettling for you to watch her drink blood, I think it's better than the alternative which is going hunting for animals with her." Bella smiled apologetically.

"It's fine. It's her nature." I shrugged grabbing the cooler and setting it in the kitchen.

"Edward Alice and I have a couple of things to do..I mean we could of just got Jake or someone else to watch her but I figured you guys could use this time to kind of bond ya know? I mean get to know each other." Bella held her arms out to Renesmee. "I'll be back soon Renesmee."

Renesmee hugged Bella, then Bella, Alice and Edward left. "So what do you wanna do?" I asked Renesmee.

"Can we go outside?" Renesmee asked. I guess it would be okay.

"Sure." I said, opening the front door. It was amazing, it was just cloudy, not raining! "What do you wanna do out here?"

"Do you ever play baseball?" Renesmee asked with a playful sparkle in her eyes.

"Once or twice...is that what you want to do?" Renesmee nodded after I asked. I shrugged. "Alright, let's play."

"You pitch." Renesmee told me, handing me a ball, then went run a little bit away from me. "Ready!"

I threw the ball as fast as I could towards Renesmee, she hit the ball with a smile and it went flying back into the woods beside Charlie's house. "Wow, Renesmee, you can hit really good!"

Renesmee smiled but then made a face. "Thanks, but while we're away from my mom, please call me Nessie, Renesmee is just too much sometimes."

I laughed. "Alright, Nessie. Maybe I should go get the ball-"

Nessie's face had a worried look on it. "No, I'll get it." Then she was running into the woods, as I waited for her to come back I got a bad feeling. Something was up.

"Nessie!" I shouted at the woods. She didn't respond, so I started running towards the woods. "Nessie!"

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Nessie walking out with 5 people—no wait _vampires_. And they weren't the Cullens.

Nessie had a little bit of fear on her face. "Annabelle, I think you need to call my parents."

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket but then I saw a patch of sandy fur at the edge of the woods(which I had learned Seth was sandy colored when he was in wolf form.) "I think the message is already getting to them." I motioned to the woods where Seth, now human, walked out towards us. Everyone turned to look and I swear I heard them hiss!

"Hi Aro, Caius, Marcus." Seth said nodding to three vampires who I assumed were leaders of the group. "Jane, Alec." Seth nodded to the rest of them, then lead Nessie next to me. "What brings you here?"

"We were just checking on the Cullens." One of the black haired leaders spoke.

"It's only been awhile since you last checked on them, Aro." Seth replied, a bit coldly.

"We come in peace my dear friend, Seth. But it seems there's someone new to the Swan family." Aro looked towards me and I felt myself go kind of cold. "Who are you?"

"I'm—I'm Annabelle Foster." I told Aro, trying to keep my voice from shaking. Seth gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"How do you know Seth Clearwater and Renesmee Cullen?" Caius—the blonde one—asked almost angrily.

"Bella Swan, now Cullen, is my cousin. Charlie, her dad, is my uncle. Nessie is Edward and Bella's child." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Cullens, Jacob and Leah show up. Bella, Alice and Edward were with them too.

"Ah, my dear friend Carlisle, you and your human obsession." Aro smiled at Carlisle, with humor.

"Aro, I think we should take this to the woods, remember we all live here like normal people. We don't want to share any secrets." Carlisle calmly suggested. Aro and the vampires with him walked back to the forest, all of us following. Jeremiah put his arm protectively around me, holding me close while we walked.

"She knows." Caius snarled at Aro and the other black haired vampire. Aro put his hand up to silence him, then turned to Carlisle.

"Does she?"

Carlisle gave me and Bella an apologetic look. "She does, but only by accident...and she won't tell."

Aro sighed. "Dear Carlisle, no humans are supposed to know. You know the rule."

"I know Aro, and let me tell you, she wouldn't of known but it was weird circumstances." Carlisle tried to explain and I felt a temporary feeling of fear.

"She must die." Caius snapped. I felt fear run through my whole body and I turned to Jeremiah with tears in my eyes.

"No." I heard a voice, and it turned out to be Alec. "Bella Swan, was changed, so Annabelle can be changed too, right Aro?"

I felt stunned and relieved. He was standing up for me? But once I saw Jeremiah's face, that relief went away.

Aro nodded. "Yes, now Bella, we either have to change her or kill her which is it?"

Bella looked at me, looking like she wanted to cry. "We have to change her." Bella said, sounding apologetic.

Aro snapped his fingers and all of a sudden Alec was beside me with his lips coming to my neck.

"WAIT!" Rosalie shouted, Alec stopped and looked up at her. "Shouldn't we wait? At least until her graduation where she could legally move out and no one would be suspicious about what she is? I mean if you change her now, it could expose us all."

Aro looked thoughtful. "You're right Rosalie. Okay, the date for her is graduation, no later date. Agreed?" Aro looked at all of us, then me.

I nodded, very fast. "Of course."

Alec looked disappointed and Edward let out a small growl. I looked over to Edward in confusion. "Alec, she is not yours."

Alec glared at Edward then looked at me with a smile. "We'll see about that when she changes. You'll make a lovely vampire." Alec told me, I just stood there, silently, with fear. "I'll be back for you."

I felt Jeremiah tense up and I put my hand gently on his. _It's okay..It's okay..._ I kept thinking, wish he could read my mind.

Then, so fast I almost missed it, they left. I sighed in relief. Bella's arms were around me in an instant and it sounded like she was sobbing..but there were no tears.

"Bella?" I asked, terrified at the sight of her crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I dragged you into this."

"What do you mean Bella? You didn't drag me into anything." I told her, hugging her.

"Now you have no choice, you're going to have to be turned once you graduate!" Bella kept crying. I looked at Edward. _Help_. I thought to him, near tears myself.

"Bella, sweetheart, things could change in a few years." Edward said soothingly.

"No!" Bella wailed. "They're going to make her change without giving her a choice and it's my fault!"

"Bella!" I half-shouted to get her attention. Everyone looked shocked. "It is _not_ your fault, okay? I was probably going to ask one of you anyways, I mean how could would it be to be a vampire?"

"Annabelle, you'd be giving up a lot." Rosalie told me, looking pained.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Children." Rosalie said, close to tears too. "A life, your family, racing. A lot."

I felt a sad pang in my chest. "But I'd have you guys."

"You don't know what you're giving up right now. You'll understand once you're changed, but by then it will be too late." Rosalie gave my hand a squeeze.

I looked around at all the Cullen's faces, they all looked a bit upset, and Seth, Leah, Jacob and Renesmee faces were blank.

I blocked my thoughts for a moment and looked at Renesmee. Didn't Bella and Edward have a child? Could Jeremiah and I-My thoughts were cut off by Carlisle saying my name.

"I think you should come over to our house for the rest of the day, we'll all feel better with you being there where we can protect you." Carlisle said to me.

"I'd like that." I said nodding.

"I'll bring her back." Jeremiah spoke up. Carlisle nodded then left with everyone, leaving Jeremiah and I just standing there. Jeremiah immediately took me in his arms. "I was so scared for you."

"I'm safe now." I whispered to him.

"No you're not." Jeremiah shook his head. "Did you not see Alec? He wants you for his own. And they're making you change, after you graduate."

"I'm yours. Not his."

"Not technically." Jeremiah had a grin on his face. Then he got down on one knee..oh no..he wouldn't... "Annabelle Foster, will you be my girlfriend?" Jeremiah winked at me.

I laughed and put my hand to my heart. "I'll give you an answer once my heart starts beating again." Then I nodded and kissed him.

"Now you're mine." Jeremiah said after we kissed.

"Yep, I'm yours." I giggled and Jeremiah picked me up.

"Let's go to my house. Do you have your cell phone?" Once I nodded, Jeremiah took off running. I thought when we got there everything would be calm...I was wrong.

Alice and Jasper came running out of the barn as we reached the house. "Annabelle! Annabelle!" Alice shouted at me.

I got myself out of Jeremiah's arms. "What's wrong Alice?" I asked as Alice and Jasper stopped in front of me.

"I think Clover's gone into labor!" Jasper told me. I couldn't speak for a moment. "She's having her baby Annabelle!"

Then I took off running for the barn with Jasper, Alice and Jeremiah to help my mare have her baby.

…...

A/N: Hi readers! Sorry it's been a long time since I updated. I had the ideas for my story but I couldn't figure how to put them down. I finally did..lol and I hope you like it. I'll try to update very soon since I left a bit of a cliffy about Clover having her baby :) …

Did you like the chapter? What did you think about it? Review and tell me! That's one way to get me to update faster..haha and it definitely makes me day.

So I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review. I also updated my other Twilight story Rescuing Me, if you wanna check it out/if you read it.

Thanks for reading!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	8. Clover's SecretPerfect Twilight'

Racing Hearts

Chapter 7 'Clover's Secret and Perfect Twilight'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything/anyone but the characters I make up!

A/N: I know it's a little early in the day for Clover to start going into labor but since it's her first, it could happen..lol. And Renesmee is going to be at least the size of a 10 year old. At least. lol

Still Monday March 16th Annabelle POV

Hours later(Like evening time) 5:30PM

I watched as Clover's baby tried to stand up on her wobbly legs. Alice, Jasper and Jeremiah were standing quietly on the outside of the stall. Clover and her baby kept blurring and I found it was because I kept tearing up, I figured it was because I was so happy about Clover's baby being born. "I need to find a vet to check them both over."

"I could ask Seth if he knows one if you want." Jasper suggested and I nodded. Jasper then went off to find Seth.

I looked at Alice and Jeremiah. "Do you want to come in Alice, Jeremiah? I don't think Clover will mind."

They both nodded and opened the stall door, walking in and sitting in the straw we had put down for her. Clover was showing the baby how to nurse right now. "She's so adorable." Alice spoke.

I beamed. "Yeah she is, a little on the small side. Her color is interesting too.."

"Why is that?" Alice asked, her head tilted to the side.

"She was born a gray. So it means she'll grow up to be black." I told Alice and Jeremiah nodded, making me remember he knew horses.

I heard footsteps and saw all the Cullens plus the "wolves" outside Clover's stall. "She had her baby!" Rosalie's eyes lit up. "Is she okay?"

I nodded. "Clover seems to be fine as far as I can tell. No problems with the birth..Seth did Jasper ask you?"

Seth nodded. "Well I don't really know a vet, but my mom is a vet tech, so I'm having her come over if that's alright with you."

I shrugged. "That's fine. A vet tech is good, plus if she thinks anything is wrong, I'm sure she knows a vet."

I saw Bella held a camera. "Can I take a picture of her?"

"Sure. I'd love to have her picture." Bella snapped a few pictures of the filly and then Sue Clearwater showed up and gave me a smile.

"Hey Annabelle." Sue greeted me, coming into the stall. "How was the birth? Did she have any problems?"

I shook my head. "She didn't have any problems, she was pacing a lot this morning and all day, but finally awhile ago she laid down and gave birth to the filly."

"That's sometimes normal, her first stage of labor could take up to 24 hours." Sue said, gently patting Clover's neck. "How long did it take the filly to stand up?"

"A few minutes. Maybe 5." Sue nodded and then gently ran her hands all over the filly.

Clover was acting weird, it wasn't because of Sue, but she was pacing around the stall. "What's wrong with her-"

Alice had barely asked the question when Clover went down with a groan.

"Clover!" I gasped and went to her side. I watched her have another what I think was a contraction. "Oh my God."

"She's having another one!" Sue said coming beside me. "Okay, I want everyone but Annabelle to leave the stall. Jeremiah I know you know horses so make you sure you stay close."

Clover groaned again and I was worried. Clover was delivering another one which meant she was going to have _twins_. I knew the bad statistics on the mare and foals surviving.

A few minutes later, Clover delivered a big, healthy(from what Sue said) black colt. "Seth!" Sue called and Seth showed up at the door.

"I want you to call Dr. South and have him come over, I want to make sure they're all healthy and going to be okay." Seth nodded and disappeared. Clover licked her black colt and stood above him. I watched as the filly walked over to Clover, and I was nervous.

Then Clover surprised me. She turned, ears pinned back, teeth bared, at the little gray filly. Oh no, she was rejecting her! I watched Clover cock her back leg at the filly. "No Clover!" I shouted at the mare, startling everyone.

"I think you should take the filly out of the stall." Sue said quietly. This time when everything blurred, it was sad tears. I nodded and walked to the filly, Jeremiah appeared beside me.

"Let me carry her. We could put her across from Flash." Jeremiah said and I let him. "I'll stay with her while you, Sue and the Vet check out Clover and the colt."

"Thank you." I whispered, knowing he could hear me perfectly. Jeremiah gave me a small smile. I sat down next to Sue and the colt, who was up and nursing. "So he's probably the healthier one if she's rejecting the filly and not him?"

"Most likely, she knows she can't really take care of both of them, so she's picking the healthy one." Sue watched the colt and Clover. "You're going to have to bottle feed the filly or get a mare who can nurse her."

I nodded. "Do you think I could get some milk out of Clover to feed the filly? I know the mare's milk is important for new foals."

Sue thought it over. "You probably should try. She was nursing a bit so she got some but she's going to need all the help she can get."

A little while later, Dr. South showed up and checked both of them. "They all seem to be healthy, even the little filly, but you'll need to watch both of them to make sure nothing happens. I've taken some blood samples from them to make sure everything is okay, and I should tell you that filly over there is going to be more prone to illnesses and other things. I highly suggest finding a mare who can nurse her."

Jeremiah had heard Dr. South's suggestion. "I'll get on that Annabelle so you only have to worry about making sure the foals are okay." Then he left.

"She passed the afterbirth right?" Dr. South asked and Sue nodded. "That's good thing. When a mare delivers foals, it can be dangerous for her. You're very lucky all three seem to be okay."

"I know, Dr. South and thank you both for checking out Clover and her babies." I said grateful.

They both smiled. "It's really no problem, Annabelle." Sue told me.

After awhile Dr. South left, but Sue stayed. "You know, school starts back up tomorrow." (They were having a school break so they haven't missed any school)

I felt shock. "I can't go to school and leave the filly alone!"

"Well...I have nothing to do tomorrow, I could stay with her." Sue offered. "Charlie will want you to attend school."

I thought about Sue's offer. She _was_ a vet tech so the filly would be safe with her and she would know what to do and who to call if something went wrong. "And we're all here too, Annabelle, to relieve Sue when she needs it. Sue and you can just show us what do to and we'll all pitch in." Edward spoke up.

"Alright." I gave in. "Thank you guys."

Alice poked her head in the stall. "So, thought of names?"

My mind went blank. "Names? Um, actually, no. I never thought she'd have two, we had so many ultrasounds and the other foal never showed up. Just the one. Thinking about it now, I think it was the colt always showing up."

"I know what you're going to name them, or what you were going to name the filly." Alice told me and I knew she was saying this because she wanted me to be happy.

"What?" I asked her, asking about the name.

"You were going to name her Secret Belle."

I nodded. "I still like that name." I smiled. "But I'm not sure if I want to name her that now."

"Can I suggest a name for the colt?" Nessie spoke up quietly.

"Sure Renesmee, you can name if you want." I told her, also remembering to call her Renesmee instead of Nessie around Bella. Even though at the moment I couldn't see Bella.

"I think his name should be Perfect Twilight. I mean he was born at the time of Twilight and he seems pretty perfect to me." Nessie said, looking at the colt adoringly.

"Then that's his name! Why don't you come in and watch him with Sue for me, while I check on the filly?" I suggested, watching her face light up. Jacob gave me a smile, knowing I had suggested it on purpose.

"I'd love to!" She walked in and her and Sue started talking about how adorable he was. I shook my head and left the stall walking to the filly's stall.

The filly was laying flat out in the stall, Bella, Esme and Rosalie sitting with her. They looked up as I walked in the stall and gave me a smile. "How's the filly doing?"

"She's doing great! She tried sucking on my fingers for awhile but then gave up. I hope Jeremiah finds her a nurse mommy soon." Esme said, running her fingers over the filly's body.

"I can help you with names if you want, for her." Rosalie offered.

I thought about what I had said about the ultrasound, about not seeing her. "She was a secret."

Rosalie, Esme and Bella looked at me questioningly. "The filly...she was almost like Clover's secret. Huh, I like that name, Clover's Secret."

"I like it too." Bella agreed.

"Me too, dear." Esme gave my hand a squeeze.

"Well I have to agree!" Rosalie grinned.

"And I can call her Secret for short."

"I heard Renesmee named the colt." Bella spoke.

I laughed a bit. "Yeah, I had no clue what to name him and she was looking at him adoringly so I had to let her."

"I appreciate that." Bella smiled.

I waved it off. "It's no big deal."

…...

Later-2 hours later(7:30)

Charlie stopped by around 7:30, and saw both of the foals. "She foaled two?"

I nodded, I was sitting in the aisle of the barn on a bale of straw. "She rejected Secret, the filly, and she's keeping Twilight, the colt." I told him.

"I know your horses are important Annabelle..but school is starting up again tomorrow and I can't have you missing school, I'm sure Bella or Edward could take care of Secret and Twilight." Charlie said hesitantly.

"I'm going tomorrow. Sue offered to take care of Secret and Twilight has his mother." I replied.

Charlie sighed in relief. "Sue will take care of them really good."

I nodded. "I know." I bit my lip. "Would you like to pet them?"

"Well...Sure." Charlie agreed, I took him to Twilight first. The black colt was so used to people coming and going already, he kept laying down when we entered the stall. "He's a cute little baby, I like the black on him."

"He is adorable. I love the little white snip on his nose." I ran my hands all over him. I wanted to imprint on both of these foals. In a couple of days or another week I would work with halter training them.

"I don't really under horse color genetics so how do you get a black out of two grays?" Charlie asked.

"Well Twilight will turn gray as he grows. Gray/white horses are born black, bay or chestnut, then they grow up gray." I explained.

"Oh, that kind of makes sense." Charlie shrugged. Clover leaned her head over Twilight and nudged me.

"I know you're probably wondering why I haven't been with you so much this evening girl, but I have to take care of your daughter since you won't." I rubbed her nose.

"Well let's see this filly of your mare's." Charlie suggested. I lead him over to Secret's stall where Jeremiah sat with her. "Evening, Jeremiah."

Jeremiah smiled at Charlie. "Evening, Charlie. Cute little baby isn't she?"

"Mighty pretty. So Annabelle, explain this one to me. The gray." Charlie said, sounding a bit confused.

"Well it's kind of opposite from Twilight, Secret was born gray and she'll grow up to be black." I told him.

Charlie shook his head. "That's so twisted around."

"I agree, it gets me sometimes but that's animals." I agreed with him. I opened the stall door and walked in, Charlie following.

Secret walked boldly right over to me and Charlie. "She's definitely doing good." Charlie commented.

"Yeah, we've been feeding her some of Clover's milk out of a bottle and Sue's gonna bring some foal formula tomorrow." I kissed Secret's little nose and I saw a flash. I turned to my right and saw Bella holding her camera.

"That was adorable! I had to take that picture!"

I laughed. "I probably would of done the same."

I watched as Secret walked to Charlie and Jeremiah. "I have to admit that Secret is my favorite out of the two. Maybe that's just because Clover can take care of Twilight and Secret will depend on us and because she's a filly."

"It's probably because you really feel for her, since Clover rejected her." Jeremiah agreed. "But then again she is a nice filly and she's already being affectionate towards you."

Secret was definitely a cute filly. She was a mousy gray with a blaze running down her face and with four white stockings. As we sat in the stall, I heard Jasper and Alice feeding Flash and it reminded me that I should feed Clover.

"I'll be right back, I should feed Clover." I exited the stall, thinking about what else to give her besides grain(that could help the babies). Then Alice appeared beside me with a bucket.

"Here's Clover's feed, with everything you were going to give her." Alice smiled.

I laughed. "Alice it is really nice being around you."

"I'm glad you said that. I'll be over at Charlie's tomorrow before you go to school to help you dress."

I groaned. "Alice, I can dress myself just fine."

"Oh come on, it's your first day of Forks High School tomorrow! Just tomorrow, I promise!" I rolled my eyes and walked towards Clover's stall. "Is that an okay?"

"I give up!" I called to her. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Annabelle!" Alice was suddenly beside me, giving me a hug. "Have a good night's sleep!"

"'Night Annabelle." Jasper waved as he left the barn. I fed Clover—checking her and Twilight over once more—before leaving the stall.

Jeremiah and Charlie were talking outside Flash's stall so I went in Secret's stall to say a short goodbye to the filly. "Bye sweetheart, I'll be back tomorrow after school, I promise. And we're going to find you a mommy who will teach you all these horsey things." I gave her another kiss then walked up to Charlie and Jeremiah.

Jeremiah turned to me. "I've found a prospective mare over in Port Angeles, I was thinking we could go see her after school tomorrow."

I looked at Charlie. "Is that okay?"

Charlie nodded. "Jeremiah already asked, you can go." Charlie looked at his watch. "We better get home Annabelle, it's getting to be pretty late."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the car, Uncle Charlie." Charlie nodded, said his goodbye to Jeremiah and left the barn after a little peek at Secret.

I threw my arms around Jeremiah as soon as Charlie was gone. "Thank you for everything you've done for me today."

Jeremiah wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's no problem, I like being involved in all the horses again. My parents used to run a breeding farm so I like being with the foals, and the mares."

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then?" I asked, I was going to miss him.

"You'll see me tomorrow morning. I'll be picking you up for school—cleared that with Charlie too." Jeremiah grinned.

"You're taking me to school?"

"No, well yes, but I'm going to school with you." Jeremiah said.

"But I thought...you already graduated from your own high school didn't you?" Jeremiah shook his head at my question.

"No, I hadn't finished yet. I got my school to send my records here."

"Do your parents know about...?" I trailed off.

"They know I was shot and I told them I wanted to live with Dr. Cullen while I was getting better from my injuries. I've seen them once."

"Oh..." Then I smiled. "Well I'm glad I'll have someone there!"

"You better go, Charlie's waiting for you." I looked at the stalls again. What would happen to them overnight?

"Don't worry, Jasper, Alice and I will be out here with Secret and Twilight tonight. We don't have to sleep so we might as well make ourselves useful." Jeremiah winked at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said again. "Have a good night, and I'll text you when I get home."

Jeremiah's face changed. His expression was affectionate. "Miss you. Have sweet dreams tonight." Then he leaned in and kissed me.

After a moment he pulled back and I left before we kissed again. The car ride home was filled with conversation about the horses.

When we got home, I made Charlie and I grilled cheeses. As we ate at the table, I thought about something Jeremiah had said. "Charlie, I was thinking, you know since you go to work before I go to school and there's not really a bus around here..Would you co-sign on a car for me?"

Charlie looked up shocked. "A car? Do you really have enough money to buy a car?"

"Well..I have four thousand dollars in my bank account, enough for a down payment and Seth says he has a friend up in Port Angeles that has a racing stable and he could get me a job there so I could make the payments. I just need a co-signer."

Charlie looked to be considering it. "Okay Annabelle, you seem really responsible and you're right, you're going to need your own car..if Bella's truck hadn't died I would of gave that to you. But make sure you can get that job up in Port Angeles before we go to get your car."

"Thanks Uncle Charlie!" I said, getting up from my chair to hug him.

Charlie looked embarrassed when I sat down and I remembered Bella had said Charlie wasn't big on showing emotions. "It's no problem. There's a Ford dealership up in Seattle if that's alright."

"Yeah, Ford's great!" The rest of the meal we talked about potential cars and I could tell Charlie was excited to be helping me buy my first car.

After dinner, Charlie went in the living room to watch a little TV and I went upstairs to get a shower. After I got out, I put on the pj's Alice had bought me and went to my room.

I grabbed my cellphone on my nightstand and called Jack. It was about 6PM in North Carolina so evening feed should be over and he should be in the office.

It rang three times and then I heard Jack's voice. "Rushing Water Stables." Jack said, in his business voice.

"Hey Jack." I smiled.

"Annabelle! Wow, I haven't heard from you since you left!" Jack sounded relieved and happy.

"I know, I'm sorry about that, I've had a few rough days."

"It's fine. How's Clover, did she have her baby yet?"

"That's actually what I was calling for. She gave birth today."

"That's great Annabelle! Colt or Filly? What color? Are they okay?" I heard a smile in Jack's voice and I knew it was partly because Silver Moonlight was one of _his_ stallions so of course he would wonder how the baby turned out.

I hesitated for a moment. "A colt _and_ a filly."

"She had twins?" It was silent for a minute.

"Yes, they both seem to be fine. Except she rejected the filly."

"Oh Annabelle, I bet that was a shock to you. Man, the first time your mare delivers and she gives you twins." I could just imagine Jack shaking his head.

"The filly is alright though. We're going to find a mare who can nurse her tomorrow."

"That's the best idea, that way she'll get some mare's milk. So what do they look like? Did you name them yet?"

"The colt, who my cousin Renesmee named Perfect Twilight because he was born at Twilight and she called him perfect, he's fully black except for a white snip on his nose. And the filly, who I named Clover's Secret, is a gray filly with a blaze and four white stockings."

I could also imagine Jack nodding his head in approval. "He's probably going to go gray like Clover and Moonlight, she'll to probably our both surprise a black filly."

"Yeah, I found it pretty amazing that she'll most likely turn black. But I like it, although I'm wondering if Secret will ever make it to the racing world or not." I sighed, I had always imagined if Clover had a filly that I could be her jockey and we would race together.

"Maybe she will, Clover was born a small filly and she made it." Jack said, trying to reassure me. "By the way, is this your Uncle Charlie's number?"

"Uh, no. This is my cell phone number." I said, blushing.

"You got a cell phone?"

"It was more of a gift."

"Oh. From Charlie?"

"No, from a friend."

"You're already making friends? That's great!"

I blushed again, as for why, I have no clue! "Yeah, well tell Luke about Clover will you? And give him my number and tell him to give me a call."

"I will do."

"Thanks Jack, I'll call you again soon."

"Talk to you soon, Annabelle. Bye." After saying goodbye, I hung up. Then I decided to call my parents.

There was no answer and I left a message for them, giving them my number and asking them to call me. I turned my light off and pulled the covers over me, deciding it was time to go to sleep.

It started drizzling outside and I let the sound of the rain, put to me to sleep.

…...

Next Day, Tuesday March 17th, 6:30AM

I stretched and my hand hit something hard. I sat up quickly and realized it was just Alice. "Morning Alice." I said, yawning.

"Morning Annabelle! Time to rise and shine so I can work on you."

I raised my eyebrows but kicked the covers off me all the same. "I thought you just wanted to dress me."

"I want to put some makeup on you too. Nothing much, I promise, just some eyeliner, eyeshadow, lip gloss.."

I shrugged. "Alright well let's get to work on me then."

After Alice had done my makeup and started on my hair, I check my phone. I had a missed call from my parents and Luke, two voice mails(I'm assuming from them), and 2 text messages from Jeremiah. I wondered what that was about.

The first one read: "I'm assuming you're asleep but I thought I would give you an UD on the babies and Clover. Clover and Twilight are doing great, Twilight has been sleeping most of the night. Secret is a energized little filly, has been walking the stall for a half hour, likes to lay her head in my lap. So cute. See you soon."

The second one said "Secret has taken all her bottles. Definitely GOOD sign! I know Alice left a couple minutes ago so I know you'll be getting this soon. Pick you up at 7:20."

I glanced at the clock on my phone. It read 7am. 20 more minutes. Alice was curling my hair and I had to admit, it looked amazing.

"Done!" Alice sat down the curling iron. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Alice, you always work miracles."

"I just help bring out your beauty, all of this" Alice waved her hand over my face. "That's your natural beauty."

I blushed. "It's the truth, Annabelle." Alice said, serious for a moment then she was back to her hyper self. "Go eat some breakfast then get to school, I left your backpack downstairs by the front door."

I looked down to what I was wearing, blue skinny jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with my sea blue converses. Thank goodness Alice had dressed me in sensible clothes.

…...

20 minutes later

I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Charlie had already left for work so it was just me home. I opened the door and there stood Jeremiah in dark blue jeans, a navy t-shirt with a gray jacket on and black sneakers.

"Did Alice dress you?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes. She set my clothes out for me like I was 5 years old." Jeremiah rolled his eyes. I grabbed my blue backpack off the floor and threw it on my shoulder. Then I walked out the door, locking it up when I was outside.

"Don't worry, she dressed me too." I said, keeping my laughter in. Jeremiah glanced over my clothes.

"I approve of her choices. You look very beautiful this morning." Jeremiah opened his truck door for me. I realized this was the first time I had seen it. It was a 2000 gray Chevy Silverado.

Jeremiah walked around to his side, very fast, and got in the truck, starting it immediately and backing out of Charlie's driveway.

"I talked to Charlie last night about buying a car." I blurted out in the silence. Jeremiah glanced over.

"Really? What did he say?" I told Jeremiah everything Charlie had said and he made a face. "You want a Ford?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I want a Ford!"

Jeremiah snorted. "It'll break down in a year."

I kept my mouth shut for a moment then decided to change the subject. "So how was Secret and Twilight before you left?"

Jeremiah grinned. "Great. Sue's over there now, cooing to Secret about how cute she is. Esme is staying down at the barn with Sue to keep her company."

I laughed. "Secret is going to have everybody wrapped around her little finger...well except she doesn't have any fingers but you get what I mean."

Jeremiah nodded. "Yeah, but she's a cute filly. She's even got Emmett in love with her."

"I'm so glad I have all of you guys. I would have some problems if I didn't." I said, truly grateful.

"I think everyone is having fun with them. Especially Renesmee."

"I'm sure she'll be down at the barn with Twilight as soon as she wakes up." I agreed. He pulled into a parking lot and I saw the sign for Forks High School.

Jeremiah found a parking spot and pulled in. I took a deep breath. "Don't be nervous." He whispered to me, his face so close to mine. His face was amazing, dazzling was the word that popped up in my head. "I'll be here for you."

I nodded and tried to get the breath back that he had taken away. In a flash, Jeremiah was at my door, opening it for me. "Shouldn't you be careful about doing that?" I asked, worried.

He grinned. "No one could of seen me."

I shrugged and got out, walking with him towards the school building. "Let me walk with you to the office to get your schedule." Jeremiah said, guiding me towards the office.

I saw a woman—her name plate saying Ms. Comp-look up as we walked in. "How may I help you?" She asked brightly with a genuine smile.

"Hi, I'm Annabelle Foster, I just transferred here from North Carolina, Charlie, my uncle, said I could get my schedule here."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh of course dear!" I watched her shuffle papers and then she handed me 3 papers. "One is your schedule, the other a map and another for all your teachers to sign."

I grabbed them, thanking her and then left with Jeremiah. I was a sophomore and he was a senior so there was no way we were going to have any classes together. Jeremiah grabbed my schedule and looked it over then handed it back.

"We have the same lunch and gym period." Jeremiah told me. I felt myself perk up bit.

"Really? How is that possible?" I looked over my schedule and then he handed me his. We did have gym together, at the same time anyways.

"Your first class, is down the hall the 3rd door to your right." Jeremiah pointed it out. "You're taking French?"

I nodded as we stopped at my classroom door(French class!). "You better get to your class."

"Alright, well I'll meet up with you at lunch. I'll save a table for you."

"Au revoir(Goodbye)!" I waved to him as he left, laughing as he looked confused for a moment then realized what it meant.

I walked into the classroom and saw most people were seated, so I went ahead up to the teacher. She looked up and smiled at me. "Are you Annabelle?"

"Yes, Madame(Mrs.) Meyer?" At her nod, I handed her the paper she was supposed to sign. "I'm supposed to have you sign this."

She signed and handed it back to me as the final bell rang, everyone was in their seats. "Well let's introduce you the class." Then she turned to face everyone. "_Je__ te présente Mademoiselle Annabelle."(I'd like to introduce Miss __Annabelle)_

"_Bonjour(Hello)._" I heard the whole class say to me. I repeated it back to them and Madame Meyer showed me to my seat, I sat down and sat my backpack down next to my feet.

The girl next to me leaned over towards my desk. "Hi, my name's Katie Fisher, I'm kind of new here too, so if you need any help or want a friend, I'm here." This girl sounded genuine.

"Thanks, I could definitely use a friend." I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "That's good because I have no other friends." She laughed.

Before I could respond we had to turn our attention to the front of the class. After the bell rang, I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the door. I met Katie at the door. "So, what class do you have next?"

"I have health." I said, I had already memorized my schedule.

"Me too!" The girl smiled. "Let me admit, I'm so glad there's someone else besides me that's new."

I smiled back. "This is my first time starting out at a new school so I can agree."

"Well my dad is in the Army, so we're always moving around but my dad finally decided to stay in one place and that was Forks. My dad grew up here so I think that's why he picked it." Katie told me as we walked towards the lockers. I had looked to see which number locker I had and it was 112, Katie's, I saw was 113.

"My parents live back in Beaufort, North Carolina. They're getting divorced so I was sent here to live with my Uncle Charlie while they settle it out." I said, shoving all my books but one notebook in my locker.

Katie's face showed sympathy. "My parents divorced when I was 8 years old. It's definitely not the greatest thing to witness."

We continued to walk to health class. "I'd just never thought my parents would divorce. I knew they fought but a divorce? Never."

"Most kids don't see it coming. I really didn't." Katie sympathized. We entered the room and I told Katie to save me a seat if she could.

I walked up to the teachers desk. The name plate said : Mr. Meyer. Hmm, I wonder if he was married to Madame Meyer?

Mr. Meyer looked up as I stopped at his desk. "Ah, are you Miss Foster?"

I nodded, surprised. "My wife, your French teacher, came by and said we had a new student." Mr. Meyer smiled. Well my thoughts were answered.

"I'm supposed to have you sign this paper." I handed him the paper.

"Alright well I'll hand this back at the end of class." Mr. Meyer looked towards Katie. "I saw you walk in with Ms. Fisher who is relatively new but was here when health started so maybe you can get all the notes from her?"

I nodded. "I can do that."

"Great, I'll put you next to her." I walked back to where Katie was sitting and slid in the seat next to her.

"I'm supposed to get the notes from you." I told her.

"Okay, here's my notebook, go ahead and get the latest notes out first so you know what we're doing."

I read and copied them down quickly. It seems they were on reproduction. By the time Mr. Meyer stopped talking, I had copied all of Katie's note.

"A reminder class and news for our new student, next week you'll have your own baby for a week. They're not real but they cry, eat, go to the bathroom, sleep and do everything a real baby does. This will count for 50% of your grade so I suggest you treat your baby very good!" Mr. Meyer handed 2 papers out. "One of those is for your parent or guardian to sign and one is telling you everything about your assignment."

The bell rang and we left the classroom. "What next?" Katie asked, when we stopped by our lockers.

"English." I told her and Katie's eyes lit up.

"Me too!"

I grinned. "I think this day and the rest will be good."

"Me too." Katie agreed, grabbing her English book. I grabbed another notebook Alice had gotten me and followed Katie to the English classroom, feeling more confident about school.

…...

By the time gym rolled around(which was my last period), I was anxious to get home. The coach informed me I wouldn't have to change for gym today but I was welcome to participate. Jeremiah jogged over to where Katie and I stood.

Katie's jaw dropped open and she closed it quickly. "Hey Annabelle." Jeremiah greeted me with a hug and Katie's eyes widened.

I hid my smile. "Jeremiah, I want you to meet Katie Fisher. Katie, meet Jeremiah Cullen."

Jeremiah politely held his hand out to Katie. Katie shook it and gave him a smile. "Nice to meet you Katie."

"Nice to meet you too, Jeremiah." After that the coach called the class to the middle of the floor where he explained we would do a couple of laps around the gym and then play some basketball.

Katie, Jeremiah and I jogged together talking about school. I could see us all being friends together. Jeremiah showed off a little about how he could go faster than us but not too much after my glare.

Jeremiah gave me a quick peck on the cheek—so quick I barely felt it and knew it happened! Then joined the boys on their side of the court.

Katie and I played some one-on-one basketball together and talked some more. I told her about Clover and the babies and she told me about her dogs.

When the bell rang, we ran to the locker rooms to change. While we were walking back out, Katie was saying about how she was going to walk home. "I could take you home." I said to her.

"What? Oh no, it's really not that far, just a couple of blocks." But when we got outside, it was _pouring!_ "Okay, maybe I should take you up on your offer."

"Jeremiah, we can give Katie a ride home right?" I called to him as he waited by his truck.

"Sure, that's no problem." Jeremiah called back. So Katie and I got in the truck and Katie gave us directions to her house. It turned out she was a few houses down from Charlie. I pointed out Charlie's house.

"Wow, that's my dad's best friend's house...do you mean Charlie Swan? Chief Swan?" She asked as we sat in front of her house.

"Yeah, he's my uncle." I said, shocked.

"I didn't make the connection although I should of! Well thanks for the ride you guys and I'll see you at school tomorrow Annabelle, Jeremiah." I waved at her as she ran into her house.

"She's nice." Jeremiah commented.

I nodded. "Yeah, she is. I think we're gonna be good friends."

Jeremiah glanced over with a smile. "I think so too." Jeremiah pulled up in front of Charlie's house. "I figured you'd want to change out of your school clothes and shoes."

"Smart idea, do you want to come in?" I asked, opening the truck door.

"Sure." Jeremiah turned off the truck and we ran up to the house. I opened the door with my key and threw my shoes off at the door.

"I won't be long." I promised then ran up to the stairs, I opened my bedroom door and went straight to my dresser, I grabbed my jeans I usually wore around the horses-a faded old pair of jeans with slight tears in the knees and pockets, deciding I would wear my shirt. I quickly changed into the jeans, brushed through my wet hair and left my bedroom.

Jeremiah met me at the bottom of the stairs with my boots. "Thanks." This time, when we went to the truck, I had an umbrella. "Are we leaving now to go see the mare or later?"

"We're going to pick Esme up, as our 'adult' and hook up a trailer just in case we do want this mare." Jeremiah said and a few, quick, minutes later we pulled up at the Cullen's. I got out and I went straight to the barn with Jeremiah. I saw Sue, Esme, Renesmee and Bella in the barn.

"Hey! You're home!" Bella called to me. I smiled.

"Yeah, I made it through my first day at Forks High School!" I said as I got closer to them. First I poked my head in to look at Clover and Twilight. Clover nickered at me and walked over, I patted her neck and Twilight nosed my arm. "Hey cutie, getting brave?"

Nessie came up beside me. "He is getting more brave. When I came down this morning, Clover and him both neighed at me." Nessie said, sounding pleased.

"That's good. You know Nessie, I'm going to need some help halter breaking him in a few days and I was wondering if you would want to help with him."

Nessie's face lit up. "Of course I would!"

"Good, because I'm not going to be able to do them both alone. I'll show you how to and maybe Sue could help but I'll let you be the main one for him. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" Nessie replied.

"And, even though this is a far time away, maybe you could help with with his training and riding."

"I'd love to." Nessie smiled.

"Good. Now I'm going to go check on Secret, before we leave." When Secret saw me enter the stall, she walked right up to me. I was so happy and surprised! "Aww, hey babygirl, did you have a good night and day?"

Sue and the others entered the stall with me. "She took all her bottles and she slept mostly after and between her feedings."

I nodded. "She seems to be doing great."

"She is, but I still agree with getting a mare for her."

"Me too, I'm starting to think she needs a blanket, what do you think?" I asked Sue.

"A blanket would be a good idea for both of them. Forks doesn't have much warm weather and it's damp a lot so yes, a blanket would be good."

"Is there a horse supply store around here where I could pick one up?"

"I know there's one in Port Angeles and one in Seattle." Sue told me.

"Okay, well I'll look them up this evening. Do you know where Seth is?" I asked, looking around.

"He's up in the house, eating a snack." Esme answered.

"Oh, okay, because I have to talk to him about that friend he has, that has a racing stable. I talked to Charlie last night about getting a car and if I get a car, I'm going to have to have a job to make the payments." I said to them as I walked out of Secret's stall and closed the door.

"Let me buy you a car!" Alice, who I saw was in Flash's stall, shouted.

I shook my head. "No Alice, you and Esme have already spent too much money on my room-which btw the way Esme and Alice I loved it!" Then I smiled. "And I kind of want to buy it myself."

Esme gave me a hug. "Oh I'm glad you love it. We were hoping you would and I can understand you wanting to buy yourself your first car."

"Thank you. I already have enough for a down payment but not enough to keep up the payments or car insurance plus I could really use a job to support these 3 and for me to have my own spending money."

So Esme took me up to the house where Seth was eating a ham and cheese sandwich. "Hey Annabelle!" Seth greeted me with his mouth full.

"Hey Seth." I grinned.

"No talking with your mouth full!" Sue and Esme scolded Seth at the same time.

"Sorry." Said Seth, who was grinning back at me.

"So, Seth I was wondering if you could ask your friend about a job up at that stable..." I said to him as he finished his sandwich.

"Sure, I'll call him right now and see if I can set you up with him. Sometime within this week okay?" Seth asked, taking a drink of water.

"That's fine. Great actually, the faster I get a job, the faster I can get a car." Seth raised his eyebrows.

I repeated what I had told Esme, Bella, Jeremiah, Sue and Alice. "Yeah, it kind of sucks when you don't have your own car to get around...then again I can just run everywhere." Seth grinned at me.

"Yeah, well I'm just a plain human. I can't just run around." I laughed.

Jeremiah, I could see was enjoying watching us two. "Okay, well we better head out if we're going to see this mare we better go ahead and go now."

Esme, Jeremiah and I said goodbye to everyone and left to go see the mare. 30 minutes later we pulled into a small farm with 2 barns and a couple pastures. I could see some horses in the pasture along the driveway. "What breed is this mare?" I asked Jeremiah.

"Thoroughbred. I thought it would be better just to go ahead and get a thoroughbred mare." Jeremiah answered as he stopped the truck and turned it off in front of the house.

We all got out just as a woman and man came out of the first barn. Jeremiah told me that was Mr. and Mrs. Lockhart. "You must be Jeremiah!" Mr. Lockhart called to Jeremiah.

"Yes, thanks for letting us come so quickly." Jeremiah said as the man shook his hand.

"It's not problem, Princess seems so lost without her baby so I figured it would be best to see if she would accept another baby and your situation sounds perfect for Princess."

Jeremiah introduced Esme as his mother and me as his girlfriend. "Annabelle is actually the mares owner so the baby is hers."

Mrs. Lockhart smiled at me. "We've had a mare deliver twins before, and we know how stressful it is when she rejects one of them."

"Yeah, this is Clover's first time being a mother so I imagine it's stressful for her too. I'm just really worried about Secret-that's her filly she rejected-not being okay. She's been taking her bottle but I'd really like her to have a horse mother who can teach her everything a mother teaches her baby."

Mrs. Lockhart nodded. "I agree, it is nice to have the mother around to teach them how to act and everything else."

Mr. Lockhart turned to Jeremiah. "You said on the phone yesterday, that you were interested in buying her if we were interested in selling?"

I felt shocked. Jeremiah hadn't mentioned buying her! "Yes, I used to have a horse but unfortunately I lost him and I'm eager to get another horse, so I figure if I can why not buy the mare? Secret gets a mother and I get a horse, and Princess will have a great home just like this." Jeremiah replied. Well that _did_ make sense.

"Well we are right now trying to down size and even though I would be terribly sad to see Princess go, she was one of the mares on the list for sale." Mr. Lockhart told him and Jeremiah starting asking about Princess. So while those two were talking, Mrs. Lockhart motioned for Esme and I to follow her.

"Since those two are talking, I might as well show you Princess. She's right down this aisle." We followed her all the way to the end of the barn and I sighed at the mare. She was a beautiful chestnut mare with a stripe down her face and 2 white stockings on her front legs.

"She's beautiful." Esme told Mrs. Lockhart.

"I agree and if Jeremiah ever wanted to breed her, she's makes beautiful babies. This last was of hers, was so beautiful a little bay colt..." Mrs. Lockhart trailed off.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" I hesitantly asked.

Mrs. Lockhart's eyes filled with tears. "Oh you don't have to tell me! I'm sorry!" I regretted asking.

Mrs. Lockhart waved it off. "No, no it's fine. You should know since she'll probably be your boyfriend's." Mrs. Lockhart took a deep breath then continued. "Last week, Mark my husband, spotted a mountain lion on the edge of our property, he ran him off and we didn't see him that night or the next day...Then I came home late one evening, Mark was over at a friends and I heard Princess neighing and making a lot of noise in the pasture her and her baby were in..."

Mrs. Lockhart closed her eyes. "When I got to the field, I could see the lion, so I ran to get the shotgun Mark and I keep in the barn, I saw the cat attack the foal right before I shot him. The cat was dead so I called our vet to come check the baby who was still alive. The colt was bleeding something awful and I worried, by the time our vet got here, he was in very bad condition so I decided to let her go ahead and put him down."

Esme looked like she wanted to cry and I felt my eyes tearing up. "I'm so sorry, that must have been terrible for you."

Mrs. Lockhart nodded. "It was, I cried for hours after that with Princess. Princess was neighing a storm that night, after we took the baby and buried him, she didn't stop until a few days later. Ever since she hasn't been happy at all and when we put her outside, she just stands at the gate until we bring her back in. She's slightly off her feed but still eating a bit and she's drinking fine but when your boyfriend and your son called me last night telling me a friend he knew had told him to call me about your situation, I knew it would be perfect for Princess so I told him if he wanted he could come and check her out today if he wanted."

My heart ached at her story about Princess's colt and I reached into Princess's stall. Princess looked at my hand and gave it a little nudge. "You poor girl." I murmured.

"Princess has been a mother for another foal before so that's why I told him to come see her. She most likely will accept your filly right away...actually her baby was a gray colt and I think he mentioned something about your filly being a gray?"

I nodded. "She's definitely gray. Maybe that will help." I bit my lip. "I've never had to do this before so I don't know too much how to do this."

Mrs. Lockhart smiled gently. "Well have someone take Princess into your filly's stall and hold her and slowly you or someone else help the filly over to Princess and see if Princess will accept her. I'd keep Princess's halter on for awhile in case you need to pull her out. But you'll know when she accepts her. She'll let your filly nurse and treat her just like her own."

We heard footsteps and Mr. Lockhart came to stand beside us with Jeremiah. "Jeremiah and I have worked out a deal, if it's alright with you hun." Mr. Lockhart said to Mrs. Lockhart. "Jeremiah offered to pay 1000 dollars for her and told me we can come see her anytime we'd like and he'll notify us if he's going to breed her again."

"Also, if you want the next foal she gives birth to, I'll agree to that too." Jeremiah told them.

They both smiled. "I think we'd like that." So Jeremiah and the Lockhart's signed papers for a sale and the Lockhart's told Jeremiah they would contact the Jockey Club to tell them the change in the ownership and he should expect a call from the Jockey Club so they can have all his information. "Any full Thoroughbred baby of hers can be registered with the Jockey Club and her pedigree is pretty good, we can get you her papers and mail them to you."

"That'd be great." 20 minutes later Jeremiah owned a Thoroughbred mare named Cloud's Princess. Princess loaded easy, after the Lockhart's had said goodbye to her.

Mrs. Lockhart handed me a small piece of paper. "Here's my e-mail and our phone number. Call or e-mail us to tell us how it went with Princess and your filly."

I smiled at her. "I will do that. I'll call you tonight after we get them settled."

Esme, Jeremiah and I got in the truck and left with Princess. "I think it was a good choice." I spoke up a few minutes later.

Jeremiah smiled back at me. "Thanks. I hope she'll get along fine with Secret."

"I'm sure she will." Esme smiled at Jeremiah.

"I can't believe I have a horse again!" Jeremiah was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

I laughed. "It's a good feeling isn't it?"

Jeremiah nodded and I laid back on the seat, relieved that we had a mare for Secret, now she just had to accept Secret.

An half hour later, we walked Princess off the trailer. Everyone had come outside to see the newest addition. They all spoke at once.

"She's beautiful!" Came from Bella.

"Gorgeous Mare!" Sue said and the rest of the Cullens complemented Jeremiah on his mare.

Now the hard part. Introducing mother to baby. I walked ahead of Jeremiah into Secret's stall, Sue following and put my arms around Secret's little body. "Hey pretty girl, we think we've got a mommy for you okay? So just be good and stay here while we bring her in."

Jeremiah brought Princess into the stall slowly. Once Princess saw secret, she let out a nicker. With Jeremiah holding the mare tightly, I walked Secret over to her with Sue.

Princess sniffed Secret loudly and after a minute of silence, Princess nudged her. Then we turned Secret to Princess to nurse and Princess let her.

Jeremiah and I watched them for an hour outside the stall, close enough to get in there if Princess tried to hurt Secret. "It seems she accepted her." I whispered, watching the pair together.

Princess was standing protectively over Secret now eating hay, as Secret slept. "She did. Didn't try to go after her once." Jeremiah agreed.

I smiled widely at him and sighed in happy relief. "I'm so glad. I would of probably cried if she didn't."

"We would of looked until we found a mare for her." Jeremiah replied softly, pulling me into his arms.

I gently pushed him away and opened the stall door. I had to see if Princess would let me get near Secret. Princess looked at me then deciding I wasn't a threat, went back to eating her hay. "Good girl." I said pulling a treat out of my pocket for her.

Princess lipped up the treat eagerly and I crouched beside Secret, slowly running my hands over her sleeping body. I gave her a kiss on her cheek and after giving Princess a pat on her neck, joined Jeremiah outside the stall.

"I definitely like Princess." I commented to Jeremiah.

"Me too. Nice mare, not one of those mothers who go after people around her baby and seems pretty calm for a thoroughbred." Jeremiah replied.

"I think I'm going to go give Clover and Twilight some attention."

"Okay. Well I'm going to stay here and watch them." Jeremiah said. I kissed his cheek and grabbed a grooming box. Clover had probably wondered why I wasn't paying attention to her.

Well now that Secret had a mother and it looked like she was going to be okay, I planned to give Clover more attention.

…...

I relaxed as I groomed Clover. She wasn't that dirty but she seemed to be enjoying it. Twilight was kind of scared of the brushes though and I thought that was kind of amusing. He would definitely have to get over that!

I sat down on the ground, holding a soft brush in my hand. "Come here Twilight, this brush isn't going to hurt you." I cooed to him. Nessie, who had been helping me groom Clover, was watching Twilight and me.

"I don't think he believes you." Nessie said. I smiled at her.

"He probably won't stop being scared of it until he sees it more often." I replied, watching her comb out Clover's tail.

6 more months until Nessie's birthday. Around the same time, I would wean Twilight. It worked out perfectly, he would be so distressed about being away from his mother and Nessie could comfort him as I would comfort Secret.

I was definitely going to give Twilight to her for her Birthday. It just seemed right, the way Nessie was around him and you could see that Twilight loved her already too. I stood up. "Well Nessie, it's been fun, but I have to go home to fix your Grandpa Charlie and I, something to eat for dinner. I'll probably be back after dinner though okay?"

"Okay!" Nessie came over and gave me a hug, surprising me. I hugged her back.

"If you're going to stay in here with Clover and Twilight, be careful about where you're standing. Clover might not intentionally kick but it could happen." I warned Nessie.

Nessie nodded. "I'll be careful."

I called goodbye to Jeremiah and waved as I left the barn. I had to go up to the house to ask Bella or someone else for a ride home. I definitely needed a car.

I took my boots off on the porch and after knocking, I walked in the door. I was greeted by a smiling Bella, Edward and Alice.

"It's a great idea!" Alice squealed at me as I walked in.

"What?" I asked confused. Alice rolled her eyes.

"What you plan to do for Nessie's birthday!" Alice whispered to me.

"Oh. That. It just seems right, they both are already in love with each other and I probably can't take care of three horses alone so if that's alright with you, Edward, Bella, I'd like to do that for Nessie." I said, knowing they knew what I meant.

"Of course it is!" Bella told me with a smile.

"I agree with you, 100 percent." Edward nodded. Edward threw me some keys, it had a Volvo logo on them. "I knew you were coming up for a ride home so I figured you could just use one of our cars since you're coming back anyways."

I was speechless. _Thanks. _I thought in my head, knowing Edward heard me. "No problem."

So after that, I walked to the garage and after getting in the car, drove to Charlie's house to make dinner. Already thinking of what I would do when I got back to the Cullens.

…...

A/N: Hi readers! Thanks for your reviews! I hope you got my replies to your questions. I worked hard on this chapter, it's the longest chapter I've _EVER_ wrote! It's almost ten thousand words(the actually story with the AN) and 19 pages! So I really hope you like it and I hope you liked the names I picked out for Clover's babies.

Please, please review :)

Thanks!

QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	9. Chapter 8 Imprinting, wow

Racing Hearts

Chapter 8 "Imprinting, wow."

Wednesday March 18th 6:45am

Annabelle Pov

I stretched as my alarm clock went off and when I opened my eyes, I got a surprise. It was sunny out, a sunny day in Forks! My next surprise was a vampire standing by my bed. I glared at the pixie vampire standing next to the bed. "I thought you just said the first day."

Alice smiled. "Oh come on, you loved what I did yesterday, so why not continue it? Plus you have an interview today! You have to look nice."

I rolled my eyes but got up. Thank goodness I had taken a shower last night because I didn't think I had the energy to take one this morning. "Okay."

Alice went to work on my makeup and my hair. This time she french braided my hair and put a little bit of makeup on. "The french braid looks better for your interview, lots of horse people braid their hair. Curls would be too much."

I was surprised. "Well thanks Alice. I love it, maybe this should be a daily thing." I gave her a smile and Alice smiled back, very happy.

"I can do it! I mean I have nothing to do every morning! Oh thank you!" Alice hugged me.

"No problem Alice." I said getting up about to find some clothes. Alice handed me a outfit.

"This will look amazing on you." Alice winked. I looked at it and found a pair of light blue jeans, a short sleeved gray t-shirt and my blue converses.

"Thanks Alice." I said. I stood there for a moment in silence and Alice looked at me sideways.

"Aren't you gonna change?" Alice asked.

I blushed. "Alice, I'm kind of..."

"Oh silly! There's no reason to be self-conscious, it's just me." Alice giggled.

I looked at her then looked back at myself. "Alice, look at you, then look at me."

Alice shook her head. "Just like Bella, doesn't see her own beauty."

I shook her comment off and got dressed, trying to avoid looking towards Alice. "I'm going to take you to school today Annabelle." Alice said as I went to check my phone.

"What? Why? Where's Jeremiah?" I asked, half-panicked.

Alice made a calming motion. "He's fine. But he can't go to school today because it's sunny and we can't be in the sun, remember?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah, Jeremiah did tell me that." Damn, I cursed silently. I was going to have to go to school alone today—no wait, you have Katie there remember! I smiled when I thought of my new friend Katie. It was going to be really nice having friends here, especially since Jeremiah couldn't go out on sunny days.

"Go answer the door." Alice told me.

"No one-"I was going to say no one knocked but as soon as I started to say that, I heard a knock at the front door. I knew Charlie was already gone so I went to answer the door as Alice told me to.

I opened the door to find a sheepishly smiling Katie. "Hey Annabelle."

"Hey Katie!" I smiled back and opened the door. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Katie stepped in and I admired her outfit. Katie wore black shorts, with a bright-like neon-pink shirt with black flip flops on.

"Nice outfit." I complemented her.

"Thanks." Katie grinned. "My dad asked me what the heck I was wearing when I came down this morning."

"I bet he did." I giggled.

"If it's not camouflage or something plain, he doesn't like it." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Army men." I replied, rolling my eyes too.

Katie smiled. "So would you wanna walk with me to school?"

"Actually Alice, Jeremiah's sister is going to take me. You want a ride? I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind giving you a ride." I offered. I heard my bedroom door open and Alice came almost silently down the steps.

"Hello Katie!" Alice smiled as she jumped from the last step. Katie looked at her in amazement.

"Hi." Katie replied slowly back.

"I'm Jeremiah's brother, Alice. Annabelle told me all about you last night!" Alice threw a look at me, that said I should of.

Katie blushed then laughed. "I hope it was all good."

"Of course it was!" I told her. Alice then told me to grab my back pack and after that we were ready to go. Our conversation in the car was of clothes, horses and school.

…...

After English, it was finally time for lunch. Katie and I were walking down the halls to the cafeteria and I was trying to read all the text messages Jeremiah had sent me.

There was: _Miss you so much. Can't wait til you get home :) _

Then: _Seth wanted me to let you know that his friend agreed to meet you this afternoon if you'd like. I'd willingly take you and Seth to Port Angeles. See you soon. _

I grinned as I read the text messages. I missed Jeremiah too, even though I had just saw him last night and it was awesome that I could go interview for the job today. The sooner the better.

"Texting Jeremiah?" Katie asked as we got in line. I nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. He was just letting me know that Seth, my friend, got me an interview at a barn in Port Angeles."

Katie smiled. "Sureeee that's all it is." Katie giggled. "I see the way you two look at each other."

"What way?" I asked, truly curious.

"Like all gooey eyed. Like you just have eyes for each other. I find it quite sweet and I'm really jealous of you." Katie laughed.

I laughed along with her. "Really? I mean we just met like a week ago maybe?"

Katie looked surprised. "Doesn't seem like it, it seems like you two have known each other for awhile for like a couple of years.."

I nodded. "It does feel like that. I have no clue why, he just makes me feel incredibly comfortable around him. We immediately just liked each other."

"I've seen that before. Kind of like you and I were immediately comfortable friends?"

I nodded again. "Just like that." I grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and a soda as my lunch and paid for it. Katie followed me with her lunch. "So maybe you would like to hang out sometime this week? We could study for that test in French."

"Sure! When are you available?" Katie asked sitting down at a table.

"I think Uncle Charlie is working Friday night, I could ask if you could sleep over to keep me company." I told her.

"Sounds good. My dad is hanging with his buddies on Friday anyways." Katie replied.

"I'll ask him tonight." I smiled at Katie.

"Good. I'll ask tonight too." Katie smiled back. We ate our lunch in a companionable silence and I pulled out my phone to text Jeremiah.

To: Jeremiah

From: Annabelle

_I miss you too! I wish you were here :) Tell Seth, I'm up for it, just let me check with Charlie! See you soon!_

I sent it and a second later got a response.

To: Annabelle

From: Jeremiah

_Sue and Charlie already talked, everything is cleared with him! So I'll be picking you up from school, does Katie need a ride home? _

I smiled. I couldn't wait to see Jeremiah and he was being nice by asking if Katie needed a ride home. "Do you need a ride home, Katie?"

Katie looked up from her lunch. "I would definitely appreciate it."

"Okay, well Jeremiah is going to be picking me up, he said he'll take you home." I motioned to my phone.

"What was he doing today anyways?" Katie looked at me, curiosity on her face. Crap, what was I supposed to tell her? Oh he's a vampire and he sparkles in the sun so he can't come out on sunny days?

"He, uh, wanted to make sure Princess settled in okay and was okay with Secret because he didn't want me to miss anymore school." I played with my phone for a few minutes.

"That makes sense." Katie finally said when she finished her lunch. I text Jeremiah back saying Katie would need a ride home and I was excited.

The bell rang, ending lunch. Katie and I got up heading towards the gym. I was going to have to dress in my gym uniform today and participate, which didn't seem that bad since we would be playing basketball today.

Gym was very fun with Katie and my new classmates who I started to talk to and learn their names. There was Ryan, Jenna, JD, and Emma. When I told them I had horses, their eyes lit up.

"Really? What kind?" Ryan asked, curious.

"All thoroughbreds. Clover is a mother of two babies right now, she's also an ex racehorse."

"Do you race?" Emma asked.

"Not right now, I might be getting a job up at a racing barn in Port Angeles though."

"Are you a jockey?" Jenna asked, excited.

"Not yet, I'm hoping to test for my license soon though. I've been an exercise rider and groom for about three years now."

"That's so cool!" All four said in unison. Katie just smiled.

The bell rang, ending our conversations for now but since I had given them my number, we could continue to text.

Katie walked out with me and we saw Jeremiah waiting outside his truck, it was cloudy out now so it was fine for him to be out. Jeremiah smiled as soon as he saw us and I grinned back at him, I had missed being with him today a lot.

"Hey there beautiful." Jeremiah kissed me quickly and I put my arms around him.

"Hey there sexy." I whispered in his ear while Katie got in the truck.

"Let's go lovebirds!" Katie said with a smile. I rolled my eyes but got in the truck with Jeremiah and Katie.

Jeremiah dropped Katie off and I went inside Charlie's to change my shoes into something more appropriate for the interview. Once we left there we went to the Cullen's to pick up Seth.

"So tell me a little bit about this guy Seth." I said as we drove.

"He's a young trainer, just about thirty but he has a good sized stable. You know the horse that won the California Handicap, Midnight Runner? That's one of his horses, the family has been in the horse business for years so they have a lot of good horses."

"Wow, Midnight Runner? That was a good race and horse. Does he have a lot of potentials? Does he like young jockeys or does he go for the more older, experienced?" I asked.

"He does have a lot of potentials from what my friend says and he is open to younger jockeys, so you should really go try for your license." Seth answered.

"I'm nervous." I bit my lip.

"Don't be, I bet you're great." Seth encouraged.

"I agree with Seth." Jeremiah smiled.

I let Seth and Jeremiah talk the rest of the way. Jeremiah pulled into a lane with a sign with the words 'Rain Drops Farm' and stopped by a barn where Seth told him to.

Thankfully, it was still cloudy so Jeremiah could go with us. "Alright Annabelle, let's go meet Andrew."

Seth led us into the stable where it must have been the training barn. I could see plenty of young beautiful horses and I even stopped to pet some of them. They were so amazing.

Seth knocked on the door of a office and we heard two male voices. Someone came to open the door and he smiled at Seth. "Well hey there Seth, long time, no see."

"You too, Roger." Seth shook his hand then turned to Jeremiah and I. "Annabelle, Jeremiah, this is Roger, the assistant trainer here at Rain Drops Farm."

"Nice to meet you Annabelle, come in so we can discuss your riding." Roger smiled and I shot a nervous glance at Jeremiah and Seth as they stepped back. They wouldn't be going in, I was on my own.

Jeremiah smiled encouragingly at me and I walked in the office. Roger closed the door and I sat down in the chair he offered me. "So Annabelle, tell me a little bit about you."

"I'm sixteen years old, I've been grooming and exercising racehorses for three years. I have three horses right now, a mare named Four Leaf Clover and her twin foals. I used to ride for Rushing Water Stables in Beaufort, North Carolina for a man named Jack Summers. I could give you his number if you'd like as a reference. Actually he's the one who I bought my mare from and who taught me how to ride, taught me everything I know about racing." I told Roger.

He nodded. "I've seen Jack's father, Big Jack, race his horses. Good man, terrible that he's gone now. Good thing little Jack has taken over and seems to be doing well. I bet he's trained you well." Roger smiled. "Andrew is saddling up a horse for you to ride right now. If you ride to our liking, you've pretty much got the job, I will call Jack tonight to talk to him but if you ride well I'm pretty you'll have the job."

I nodded excitedly. "Thank you."

"Let's go see if Andrew has this horse saddled up." I followed Roger to where I saw Jeremiah and Seth standing with a male who was probably about 6foot tall, with slicked back black hair and was holding a dark grey horse saddled up with an exercising saddle. "Andrew!"

The guy turned around and smiled. "Hey Roger, interview Miss Annabelle here?"

"Yep. She used to ride for Little Jack Summers and his father. She should be trained well." Roger winked at me and I smiled.

"Well that's good." Andrew held his hand out. "Nice to meet you Annabelle, I'm Andrew, if you hadn't already figured that out, owner & main trainer at Rain Drops Farm. Pleased to meet you, Seth here has sung your praises very well."

Seth blushed and I laughed while I shook Andrew's hand. "Pleased to meet you Andrew. I hope to ride and groom for you."

"Well here's your first chance to ride. This is My Darkest Wind, his barn name is Lucky-I'll tell you later why- , out of Secret Wind and sired by Dark Night. Secret Wind has some Secretariat in her and won almost all of her races til her retirement a couple of years ago, this was her first foal. We're finally going to see if she passes on her winning streak and talent to him." Andrew patted his neck. "So far, he's not doing that well, but hey he's only two years old. He has time to grow and mature."

I nodded and took the helmet Roger offered me. "Well let's see what this boy can do!" Andrew boosted me into the saddle and Lucky pulled at the reins eagerly.

I walked with everyone to the track and stopped Lucky at the opening to the track. "Okay, so what am I doing on him?"

"Well first I want you to warm him up, trot him half a mile then canter him til you get back to here and if he's okay, I want you to breeze him. If all goes well, you've got the job." Andrew said. I nodded and Roger handed me a whip but I shook my head. I also felt Lucky tense up when he saw it.

"I don't use whips on my mounts unless necessary. Let me see what this boy can do without it." Roger smiled and I trotted Lucky through the opening. We trotted for half a mile like Andrew said then I asked him to canter. Lucky had a wonderful canter that was so comfortable, he was relaxed. When we reached the opening Andrew yelled out.

"Go ahead and start galloping him then at the three quarters mark, let him go. Watch out for my Mr. Rite, the black horse over there. He's out for a breeze too!"

I nodded and asked Lucky for a gallop which he jumped right into. I smiled as I grabbed some of his mane and felt the wind going through my hair. Lucky had such a nice stride, it was comfortable and he was relaxed but alert.

As we came up on Mr. Rite and his rider, Lucky pulled more eagerly at the reins. We were close enough to the three quarters mark that I let him go. Lucky took off even faster, like a rocket, really digging in and trying to catch up to Mr. Rite. I was smiling as he was running, this colt definitely would make it to the races and win them too. He has the speed.

Once we got up on Mr. Rite I saw his jockey go to switch his whip to the other side, I felt Lucky tense and jump sideways, making me lose my balance and stirrups. I made his reins tighter and had him come to a complete stop, I got my stirrups back and trotted him in big circles to calm him down.

Once he was calm, I cantered him and asked him for a slow gallop. He did as I asked and was only a little jittery, I pulled him up as we came close to the opening where everyone was standing with Mr. Rite and his rider.

"You okay, Annabelle?" Andrew and Roger came out onto the track. I nodded.

"Hey kid, I'm real sorry about what happened. I was trying to switch my whip to the other side so it wouldn't be in his face but I guess he saw it." Mr. Rite's rider said.

"No big deal." I turned to Andrew. "But I think it may explain something. I think he's whip shy. I mean he was running amazing until he saw the whip...he was really going."

Andrew and Roger were having some kind of silent conversation that must of turned into an out loud conversation. "I can't believe we never noticed the pattern before. He would be running wonderfully, then when the jockey or rider would use the whip, he would slow down and freak out a little." Andrew said.

"He doesn't like whips." Roger nodded.

I dismounted from Lucky and he gently nudged me. "You did great, Lucky." I gave him a kiss on his nose. "Should I take him and cool him out while you two talk?"

Only then did we all remember, I was here for an interview. "That'd be great, but Annabelle, you've got the job." Andrew smiled.

I broke out in a smile and laughed. "Thank you!" I shook both their hands and they told me to cool Lucky out and put him back in his stall, then come to the office.

It didn't take long to cool lucky out so within fifteen minutes I was in the office with Andrew, Roger, Seth and Jeremiah.

"Roger and I thought you were a really good rider, very natural. You handled Lucky well when he freaked out, even from the opening we could see you were calm. We definitely like that in our riders and I like the way, you take the no whip approach. I know a lot of trainers think it's stupid but I don't, a horse can perform without a whip."

I nodded at Andrew's words. "Back at Rushing Waters, we had a racing stallion come to us and he had been hit viciously with whips and none of us could use them on him. Some of the riders had problems with that, so Jack put me on him and we got along well. I made sure to keep him away from the other riders with whips."

"So now it's time to discuss your position, salary, hours and such." Roger said.

I always hated this part. "Well apart from an exercise rider, I'd really like to be a groom and hopefully one of your jockeys."

Roger nodded. Andrew spoke. "We'd love to have you for all three. You still need your jockey licenses right?" I nodded. "Well I can set up an appointment with one of my horses here next week if you'd like."

"That soon?" I felt my heartbeat faster.

"Why not? You know how to ride a horse out of the gate right?" Andrew asked.

"Yes."

"You know how to ride them in a straight line, keeping them in control, down the track?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all your test is." Andrew shrugged.

"She'd love to have her test done next week." I heard Jeremiah say.

Andrew smiled. "It's settled then. I'll tell you the info, when you start your job."

We spent the next half an hour discussing what I would be paid($10/hr! Rides in the morning would be $20/ride), my hours(31hrs, I would work 5 hours after school on Mon, Tue, Wed&Thur, Off Friday, 10hrs on Saturday and most Sundays off unless I was racing), I would be a groom, exercise rider and their new jockey(if I pass my test).

When he asked about my transportation, I told him that I was getting a car. "That's good, you'll need your own transportation."

So we talked for a little bit more then we got up to leave. "Alright, so I'll see you Monday, at three?" Andrew and Roger asked.

"Yes. I'll see you then."

…...

I smiled as Jeremiah pulled up in the Cullen's driveway. I got out and ran towards the barn to see my horses. I had already thanked Seth a million times and Jeremiah too.

Nessie was in the barn, like I assumed. "How'd the job interview go?"

"Wonderful. I got the job." I smiled as I watched her groom Twilight.

"That's great!" Nessie smiled at me.

"I know. But it also means less time with these guys." I sighed.

"Well you know if you can't get here to take care of them, I or someone else will." Nessie said.

"I know. It's just I don't want to miss too much of their baby months. This is the time when you really need to do things with them." I paused. "You're doing great by the way Nessie."

"Really, you think so?" Nessie beamed. "Sue told me earlier I was doing good but I thought she was just being nice.."

"No, you really are doing great. I can't wait til halter breaking so I can see how you and Twilight get along with each other."

Nessie left the stall and gave me a hug. "Thanks Annabelle." My heart warmed as she hugged me and I couldn't wait til her birthday.

"No problem Ness." I went over to Secret and Princess's stall. "Hey girls, how are you tonight..." I pet them both for awhile then Nessie helped Jeremiah and I feed the five horses, then after making sure everyone was fine we left the barn and headed up to the house.

Charlie was there so Esme was cooking dinner and she told me to tell her all about the interview so I did. Once I was done talking, Esme sat a plate of spaghetti in front of Charlie and I, along with Sue, Leah, Jacob and Seth.

"So Annabelle tomorrow after school would you like to go to the car dealership and get your car?" Charlie asked.

I smiled. "I would love that Uncle Charlie."

"Good then it's settled, we'll head up tomorrow and look at cars for you." Charlie smiled. "I'm getting kind of excited."

I laughed. "Uncle Charlie, I'm just getting a car."

"Yeah but it's your first car." Sue said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, are you two actually getting sentimental on me?" I tried not to laugh.

"No!" Charlie and Sue said at the same time.

I shook my head and finished my dinner, letting everyone else talk. After dinner, Jeremiah and I walked down to the barn to check, just once more, on the horses. Everyone was fine and settled down for the night.

I gently leaned against Jeremiah as we walked slowly—and I mean slow—back to the house. The sky was clear for once and you could see the moon & stars. Jeremiah gently pulled me to a stop and made me face him.

"You're gonna be pretty busy tomorrow." Jeremiah said.

"Probably but I can always make time for you." I put my arms around his waist and put my chin on his chest.

"I was thinking maybe Saturday night we could go out on a real date..." Jeremiah watched to see my reaction.

I smiled. "That'd be great. I'd really love that."

Jeremiah grinned back at me. "I was thinking we could go to this restaurant in Port Angeles that Edward suggested then I have a few ideas for after wards."

"That sounds very nice except you don't eat." I raised my eyebrows.

Jeremiah shrugged. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't get a proper date. I'm taking you to dinner Miss Foster."

"Okay, can't wait." I reached up to kiss him and he picked me up, then held me. I put my arms and legs around him as much as I could and kissed him as much as I could.

Someone behind us cleared their throat and Jeremiah sat me down. We both turned and saw Charlie and Sue waiting for me. Sue hid a smile and Charlie had a stern look on his face—even though I knew he probably wasn't mad or anything—I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"Sorry Sue, Charlie. I'll be right to the car in a minute." They left Jeremiah and I to say goodbye. "I'll text you as soon as I get home and out of the shower, okay?"

"Okay. Miss—"He paused to kiss me. "You-" Kiss again. "Already."

I smiled. "Miss you too." I waved to everyone who was on the porch and got in Charlie's cruiser.

…...

I texted Jeremiah as I slipped on my Pjs and sat at my desk to do my homework. It didn't take long, because most of it was pretty easy. I also had the TV on and I was watching replays of races earlier today.

They were talking about the Triple Crown races coming up in a few months and I smiled. I knew Jack a candidate and I really hoped they did well. Jack deserved it. Thinking of Rushing Waters, I called Luke back. We talked for awhile and I told him about my new job, my friends and the horses.

He told me John had been fired and Dark World had been sold. Jack couldn't stand to see either of them there and Moon and I, not. He said I was missed very much by all of them and the horses, I told him that I missed them too, a lot.

Soon we switched to a lighter subject about my jockeys license test. "You'll do awesome. I know it." Luke reassured me.

"Andrew told me what it was and it sounds simple but there's so much riding on it Luke. And if I do okay, then I'll be worrying about racing."

"Annabelle, it's just like you do on the training track. Ride your horse like you should, you'll just have to think about your moves, keeping your mount in check, etc. Like you do all the time."

I saw that Jeremiah was trying to call me. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Luke. I'm gonna get off here, I'll call you soon."

We ended our call and I answered Jeremiah's. We talked for awhile while I laid in bed and he told me that it would be cloudy tomorrow, so yes, he would pick me up tomorrow morning for school. He also told me that Alice was already planning what to make me wear tomorrow and my hairstyle. I laughed at that statement.

We talked for a little while longer then we hung up so I could get some sleep. I turned off the TV and the light, it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

…...

I woke up in the darkness and rumbling thunder. I grabbed my cover and pulled it closer to my face, I hated thunderstorms. Lightning flashed brightly outside my window and it crackled. Ugh.

I heard my phone ring and I saw Jeremiah had texted me.

To: Annabelle

From: Jeremiah

_Hey, it's storming pretty bad. I wanted to make sure you're okay. Text me back when you get this. _

I texted him back quickly.

To: Jeremiah

from:Annabelle

_Yeah, I noticed. It woke me up. I'm, uh, really scared. Wish I was with you. :(_

I waited for his reply but it didn't come. I sighed and got under the covers more ignoring the lightning and thunder until I heard a tap at the window. I peeked out from under the covers and saw a black figure standing there. My eyes widened and I felt the scream coming until I heard Jeremiah's voice.

"Annabelle, let me in!" I ran to the window and yanked it open, while Jeremiah jumped in. He took his rain coat off and smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. "What if Charlie finds you here?"

Jeremiah grinned again. "He won't, do you know how many times Edward snuck in here when Bella lived here and Charlie never knew? Plus I couldn't have my baby scared and all alone during this storm."

I didn't argue just shut the window and got under the covers. Jeremiah gently slid over to me and put his arms around me. We were silent for a few minutes.

"I could get used to this." I told him as I laid in his arms.

"Me too." He kissed my forehead. "Sleep now that I'm here."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

…...

I woke up and Jeremiah was gone but a small note was left on the pillow.

_Sorry I left but didn't want Charlie to walk in on us. Alice will be there soon to do your morning thing then I'll be there to pick you up. Miss you. Love, Jeremiah. _

I smiled and got up to brush my teeth. Once I was done Alice was back and waiting. I sat down to let her do her thing.

When she was done, I was dressed in light blue jeans, tucked in tan sheepskin boots, with a brown crew neck sweater and my hair was down with bobby pins keeping it out of my face. "I love it Alice!" I twirled around.

"I knew you would." Alice said satisfied.

Alice left and then it was time for school. Charlie left me a message saying that he was getting off early so we could go car shopping, so I was to be home at four. This was going to be a good day!

…...

School flew by so fast and before I knew it I was on my way to the Cullens with Katie and Jeremiah to feed the horses. "I'm so glad I finally get to see your horses!"

"Me too! And you have to meet Seth! I think you'd like him, he's really nice." Katie didn't reply but I smiled at Jeremiah and he just shook his head. So, I was trying to play matchmaker, was that wrong?

We arrived quickly and we all went straight to the barn. Nessie greeted us with a smile and I introduced her to Katie and she introduced Katie to Twilight. I smiled as I watched Nessie lead Katie around and show her the horses.

Jeremiah grabbed my hand. "What would you say if I wanted to come back tonight?"

"I might say, that maybe I want you to come back..." I faked indifference. Jeremiah pulled my face to his and kissed me.

"Then I'll be back tonight."

"Great." I answered breathlessly.

"Annabelle!" I heard Seth calling me. I turned around only to watch him stop dead in his tracks when Katie turned around. I watched his eyes widen and I turned to Katie only to see her mouth slightly open and her eyes were widened too.

I looked to Jeremiah in confusion, only to see him smiling. "What's going on?" I whispered to him.

"I think Seth just imprinted." Jeremiah whispered back.

"Seth? You okay?" I slowly asked.

"Yeah, I'm...fine." Seth sounded like he had the breath knocked out of him and I knew Jeremiah was right. Two of my best friends, were meant to be together. Wow.

After that I finally got them to be semi-normal and I introduced Katie to Seth. We fed the horses and let Flash go outside for awhile. Hopefully soon I could let the other two go outside with the babies. When it was close to four, I told Katie I had to go.

Seth and her surprised Jeremiah and I by saying that she was going to hang out with Seth for a little while and that he could give her a ride home.

"Okay...Bye Katie!" I waved to them and followed Jeremiah to his truck. We left and soon we were at Charlie's where Charlie was waiting by his cruiser.

"Hey Kid! Ready to go?" Charlie called out when I got out of Jeremiah's truck.

"Yep!" I kissed Jeremiah's cheek quickly and told him I'd call him after I got a car.

…...

I smiled as Charlie and I signed the papers to my new 2009(I think I did the year 2009) Jeep Wrangler Sport. Charlie and I were going to the Ford dealership when we passed the Jeep one and decided to stop, where I proceeded to fall in love with a Mango Tango(Orangish/Bronze color) 2009 Jeep Wrangler Sport. It was less expensive then I thought it would be especially with the Sirius radio they had in there but it cost me a $4,500 down payment and all together it was seventeen thousand, three hundred and forty five dollars. My monthly payment would be $267.00 and of course my car insurance which was 150. A total of $417.00 a month. Not too bad.

The dealer handed me my papers and told me how to get my permanent tags and such. I thanked him as he gave me my two sets of keys to my Jeep. Charlie and I laughed as we walked out of the dealership towards our cars.

"You got a great deal, Kid! You can really bargain with them dealers." Charlie and I stopped at the cars.

"Aw, now come on Uncle Charlie, you know they gave me a discount because you were a officer." I ran my hand over my Jeep. "Thank you so much, Uncle Charlie for co-signing with me. I won't miss a payment I swear!"

"No problem, Annabelle. I'm glad to help you out and I know you're responsible so I trust you to make your monthly payments. Now let's get home, be careful driving your new car." Charlie started towards his cruiser then yelled over his shoulder. "Since I know you'll want to stop by the Cullens to show them your new car, I'll follow you there."

I smiled as I jumped in the Jeep and eagerly started it. It started up nicely and I put my seat-belt on, then after turning the radio onto my station, slowly pulled out of the car lot.

It took me longer to get to the Cullens than it probably would because I drove slow and careful, not wanting to do anything to my Jeep. Charlie pulled up next to me as I parked outside the Cullen's home.

They started coming out, one by one, to see the car.

The first one I heard was Emmett. "A Jeep! I knew this girl was smart!"

"At least it wasn't a Ford." I heard Jeremiah say as he kissed my forehead.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with Ford." I mock glared at him.

Rosalie inspected it thoroughly. "Looks really good. How much did you pay?"

"In the end about seventeen thousand." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"That's a great price! How'd you get it?" Rosalie asked.

"She probably flashed 'em." Seth said before I could answer them. I smacked his head. "Ow!"

"They gave me a discount because of Charlie and they were having a good sale. I was able to get them to lower a little bit also."

"My girl knows how to negotiate a car sale." Jeremiah said proudly.

Rosalie nodded and Katie stepped forward from Seth. "Does this mean your new best friend gets to ride in it every morning and afternoon to school and back?"

I smiled. "Yes, it does." Katie slapped my hand in a high five and grinned at me.

"I knew I became friends with you for some reason!" She teased me.

It went on like this with all the Cullens before I said Charlie and I should be getting home for dinner. I offered Katie a ride home, which she accepted.

…...

"Hey would you like to join us for dinner? It looks like your dad isn't home yet." I asked Katie when we turned down our street.

"That'd be great, thanks." Katie agreed. I parked in front of Charlie's house and turned off the car. We both got out and I walked with Katie towards the house.

"Then you can tell me all about your time with Seth, while I cook!" I grinned at Katie and she blushed. Life in Forks was really turning out to be wonderful.

…...

Author's Note: Sorry I've taken so long to update! But here it finally is! Thanks for everyone who added this story to their favorites&Alerts! And thanks to all my readers who are STILL reading! I know I make it hard when I don't update a lot but I'll try to more often! Anyways, please review! Tell me what you thought of the chapter, what you think of Jeremiah and Annabelle and if you want them to continue like this..etc. Do you like Katie and Seth?

Check out my new stories! Have a new Twilight FanFic called Life Without You! Give it a look.

Thanks again!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


End file.
